


Yes, Mistress

by TableTennis



Category: One Piece
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Consensual, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Foot Jobs, Groping, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Hypnotism, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Praise Kink, Pre-Time Skip, Roleplay, Sort of one-sided but whatever, Spanking, Wall Sex, altered perception but only in chapter eight, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TableTennis/pseuds/TableTennis
Summary: Sanji becomes more willing than ever to do as Nami says thanks to her new idea. Now multi-chap!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey what's up i'm still writing self-indulgent porn instead of what i'm actually supposed to be writing

“Sanji- _kun_ …”

They were both naked on her bed, Robin having kindly taken watch that night. Sanji shivered at her tone. “Nami- _san?”_ he said, voice cracking.

“I want to try something special with you tonight.” Her mischievous smile sent goosebumps down his neck; he was well aware Nami mainly used these times for tension release and pleasure, but he didn’t mind in the least, knowing it was enough that she, the one he loved, had picked _him_ out of everyone for this kind of thing—and he _did_ love her.

“Special?” he repeated, mouth dry.

“Mm-hm.” She reached under her bed and took out a cardboard box. “You’d better say yes. I only got it so cheap because I blackmailed the shopkeeper.”

“Why would I say no?” Sanji said, genuinely confused.

Nami removed the lid of the box. Sanji’s eyes widened and he paled.

“Oh,” he said, voice strangled.

“Please?” she said, eyes as big as possible. Sanji eyed the double-ended strap-on dildo as if it might jump out and attack him as she continued, “We don’t have to use it again if you don’t like it…”

“O—Okay, Nami- _san_ ,” he said, voice cracking.

“There’s something else,” she added, setting the box back on the ground.

“Something else?”

She leaned to her bedside table and took up a match and scented candle. She struck the match and lit the candle as she said, “Remember that if you really don’t like anything that happens, you can snap yourself out of it or let me know.”

“Snap myself out of what?” Sanji said, still confused.

“You’ll see. Get comfy.”

Sanji rearranged himself into a more comfortable sit as Nami positioned the candle just in front of him. Smoke wafted up, curling in his face.

“Focus on the candle,” she said. “And repeat what I tell you.”

Sanji frowned. “Okay.” He stared into the flickering flame.

“You’re a good boy.”

“I’m a good boy,” he repeated, blinking. What kind of… ?

“Good boys obey.”

He frowned again. “Good boys obey.”

“You’re a good boy.”

“I’m a good boy.”

“Good boys obey.”

“Good boys obey.” He licked his lips. “Um, Nami- _san_ … ?”

“Something wrong?”

“...No…”

“Good. You’re a good boy.”

“I’m a good boy.”

“Good boys obey.”

“Good boys obey.” The scent was too sweet.

“Good boys don’t ask questions.”

“Good boys don’t ask questions.” He paused. “Nami- _sa_ —?”

“Good boys obey.”

“Good boys obey,” he said automatically.

“Good boys don’t ask questions.”

“Good boys don’t ask questions.”

“You’re a good boy.”

“I’m a good boy.” He was beginning to see what was going on, and the thought vaguely excited him, in a strange way.

“Good boys obey.”

“Good boys obey.”

“Good boys don’t ask questions.”

“Good boys don’t ask questions.”

“Good boys obey.”

“Good boys obey.” He tried to ask her something again, but found that it would not pass his lips, because good boys didn’t ask questions.

“You’re a good boy.”

“I’m a good boy.” And he was a good boy.

“Good boys obey.”

“Good boys obey.”

“Good boys don’t think.”

“Good boys don’t think.”

“Good boys obey.”

“Good boys obey.”

“You’re a good boy.”

“I’m a good boy.” Sanji stared into the candle, completely shutting out everything else.

“Good boys don’t think.”

“Good boys don’t think.”

“You’re a good boy.”

“I’m a good boy.”

The four phrases were repeated, over and over, until Nami saw Sanji’s stare become blank as thoughts vanished from his mind.

“Good boys can’t think,” she said.

“Good boys can’t think,” he repeated automatically.

“You’re a good boy.”

“I’m a good boy.”

“Good boys are happy.”

“Good boys are happy.”

“You’re a good boy.”

“I’m a good boy.”

“Good boys obey.”

“Good boys obey.”

“Good boys are happy.”

“Good boys are happy.”

“Good boys obey.”

“Good boys obey.”

“Good boys are happy.”

“Good boys are happy.” A dreamy smile came onto Sanji’s face, blank as his stare was.

Nami smiled. She was already becoming wet. “You’re a good boy.”

“I’m a good boy.”

“Good boys obey.”

“Good boys obey.”

“Good boys can’t think.”

“Good boys can’t think.”

“Good boys don’t ask questions.”

“Good boys don’t ask questions.”

“Good boys are happy.”

“Good boys are happy.”

“Good boys are hypnotized.”

“Good boys are hypnotized.” At this point, Sanji didn’t even pause to think about new phrases he was repeating, because good boys didn’t think—he just accepted them as truth.

“You’re a good boy.” Nami ran her fingers over her breasts as she watched him.

“I’m a good boy,” Sanji repeated.

“I’m your mistress.”

“You’re my mistress.” Sanji’s dreamy smile never left.

The seven phrases Nami made him repeat again, and again, and again, until she decided it was enough.

“You can stop repeating. Look up, Sanji- _kun_.”

Sanji looked at her with blank eyes and a smile, eyes drooping. She took the candle and set it on the bedside table again.

“What are you?” she asked.

“I’m a good boy,” he said obediently.

“Who am I?”

“My mistress.”

“What do good boys do?”

“Good boys… obey,” Sanji recited. “Good boys… don’t think… good boys… can’t think. Good boys don’t ask questions… good boys are happy… good boys are hypnotized.”

“Very good, Sanji- _kun_.” She kissed his forehead. “You _are_ a good boy.”

“Thank you.”

“That’s Thank you, _mistress_.”

“Thank you, mistress.”

“Good boys don’t think, do they, Sanji- _kun?”_

“No, mistress.”

“That’s right.” She patted his cheek. “Good boys let their mistress think for them.”

“Yes, mistress.”

“Good boy.” She looked down and saw he was half-hard already. “Are you ready to please me, Sanji- _kun?”_

“Yes, mistress.”

“Good boy.” She lay on her back and spread her legs, showing her wet slit. “Show me how well you can please me. No hands.”

“Yes, mistress.” Sanji crawled forward and knelt, burying his nose in her folds as his tongue wormed its way into her crevice, teasing the clit, making Nami tense on the sheets. He sucked and licked, eager to please her as her juices spilled forth.

“Enough,” Nami said at last, and Sanji backed up. She smiled at him, breathing hard through her nose. “Very good, Sanji- _kun_.”

“Thank you, mistress.” The dreamy smile hadn’t yet left his face, and he was now erect, though he made no mention or move regarding it.

“Aw, you’re already hard,” she cooed, pushing herself up and moving forwards. “Do you want me to help with that, Sanji- _kun?”_

“Yes, mistress,” Sanji said with a slow nod.

“Ah-ah,” she said, shaking her head. “You did a good job just now, but if you want _me_ to help _you_ , you need to beg.”

Sanji got on his knees, prostrating himself. “Please, mistress,” he said into the covers. “Please…”

Nami pretended to think about it even as she leisurely stroked herself where Sanji’s tongue had just been. “That depends. Will you be a good boy?”

“Yes, mistress! Please, mistress…”

“Sit up.”

Sanji did so, still smiling, eyes blank as ever.

“Before I help you with your little problem,” she said, drawing teasing circles on his thigh, “I want you to know some things, Sanji- _kun_.”

“Yes, mistress.”

“You are not to orgasm without my explicit permission.”

“Yes, mistress.” Sanji didn’t even blink.

“And if I snap my fingers and say, ‘Good boy,’ I want you to double everything you know about being a good boy. That means you will become twice as obedient, twice as happy, twice as unable to think or ask questions, and you will go twice as deep into trance. Do you understand?”

“Yes, mistress.”

“Very good, Sanji- _kun_ ,” she praised, and she leaned down under the bed to get the tiny bottle of lube. Squirting a small amount into her hand, she placed thin fingers on Sanji’s member and stroked him up and down. His mouth fell open and his breath became heavy.

“Let me do the work,” she ordered when she saw his hands twitching, and they fell still. She suppressed a shudder at his blank, happy stare, his cheeks colored with pleasure. “Who is your mistress, Sanji- _kun?”_

“You are, mistress,” he panted.

Her strokes grew faster. “This is why I am your mistress. Because only I can make you feel so good when all you do is obey me. Do you understand?”

“Yes, mistress!”

“You want to come, don’t you, Sanji- _kun?”_

“Not without… your permission,” he groaned, though his weak thrusts into her hand told another story.

“Good boy, Sanji- _kun_.” Nami slowed her strokes and then removed her hand entirely. “Sit up.”

Sanji did so, face flushed, still smiling.

“I’m going to make you feel really good, Sanji- _kun_.” She leaned over the bed and grabbed the cardboard box again, taking out the strap-on and fastening it with some difficulty to her hips. She looked down, nodded, and looked back up at Sanji, who stared at the strap-on with some apprehension in his face.

“Sanji- _kun_ ,” she said gently. “Are you ready?”

“Y… yes… mistress,” he said slowly. He was clearly willing, but anxious.

Well, she would just have to remedy that.

“Good boy,” she said with a snap of her fingers, and Sanji’s shoulders slumped, his head tilting as his smile grew wider and his stare emptier. “Are you ready, Sanji- _kun?”_

“Yes, mistress,” he replied happily.

“You’re a very good boy, Sanji- _kun_. Get on your knees for me.”

“Yes, mistress.” He turned around, getting on all fours, kneeling on the bed. Nami snapped open the lube again and slicked up the dildo with it and two of her fingers. She stroked Sanji’s hole with these, making him shudder, and inserted one in.

“Does that feel good, Sanji- _kun?”_ she whispered, wiggling it around.

“Yes, mistress,” he gasped, clutching the sheets.

She stuck a second one in, teasingly scissoring his hole. “How about that?”

“It feels good, mistress,” he panted.

She slowly withdrew her fingers, making a mental note to wash up later, and positioned the dildo at his hole. “I’m going in, Sanji- _kun_ , enjoy it!”

“Yes—” She shoved the toy in with no further warning. “ _Mistress!”_

Sanji cried out, nearly biting his tongue as she thrust in, gently, in and out.

“Does that feel good, Sanji- _kun?”_ she asked, bending over him to whisper in his ear. “Do you like how your mistress makes you feel?”

“Yes, mistress,” he gasped in a choked voice.

“How do I make you feel, Sanji- _kun?”_

“Wonderful,” he panted. He could almost feel it in his chest and he cried out when it struck a certain spot inside him. “A—Amazing—so good.”

“That makes me happy, Sanji- _kun_ , you’re a good boy,” Nami murmured. Sanji moaned, letting pleasure from the thrusts fill him. She let out a groan herself, the other end of the dildo penetrating her and rubbing her just the right way, and Sanji’s behavior was the icing on the cake.

“Sanji- _kun_ ,” she got out between thrusts, “I’ll count down from three to zero. Let your pleasure build up more and more, and when I say zero, you’ll climax.”

“Yes, mistress,” he said in a choked voice, breaking off into another moan.

“Three,” she said. “Two.” He groaned. “One, zero!”

He cried out, gasping as come sprayed from his cock onto her sheets. Nami came a moment later, weakly thrusting until she slumped over him, losing all ability to move.

When she came to, she pulled the toy out of him and unbuckled it from her hips, setting it aside. Sanji lay briefly unconscious beneath her, but then he stirred.

“Mistress,” he whispered, smiling.

She leaned down and kissed his cheek. “You’re a good boy, Sanji- _kun_.”

“Thank you, mistress.”

“You understand that you’re in a trance right now, correct?”

“Yes, mistress.”

“I’m going to wake you up now. But whenever you hear me ask you, ‘Who’s a good boy?’ you’ll fall back into this trance and be a good boy for me again. Is that clear?”

“Yes, mistress,” he said dreamily.

“Wake up in five. Five… four… three… two… one.”

She clapped her hands sharply near his face and he blinked, rubbing his eyes as they focused and his smile disappeared.

“How was that?” she asked, grinning.

He pushed himself up on the bed, arms trembling, and used one shaking hand to wipe sweaty hair from his forehead.

“Sanji- _kun?”_ she asked in worry.

He grinned dopily. “That was… _amazing_ , Nami- _san_.”

“Glad you think so. You wanna do something like that again next time?”

He hesitated. “The… the anal part, or…”

“The hypnosis part.”

“Oh! Yes, for sure—Nami- _san_ , I love you.” He kissed her shoulder.

“Come on,” she said, standing. She grabbed a towel from the foot of her bed and the strap-on from the floor. “Let’s get cleaned up, and I need to wash this, too.”

“Yeah,” he agreed happily, following her out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continues to write this

Sanji knew what those eyes of hers meant. While the others had gone to explore the island’s town, she had kept him on the ship with those eyes, and she had been looking at him with them on and off ever since. He had been tensely anticipating when she would invite him to her room all this time, and she had been reveling in his little twitches whenever she brushed by him or gazed at him.

“Sanji- _kun?”_

“N—Nami- _san?”_ he exclaimed at the sink.

“Want some help with the dishes?”

“Oh—sure, if you want to,” Sanji said, exhaling. “These ones need drying…”

Nami went next to him, standing so close they nearly touched. Sanji’s eyes darted to her and back to his task again when he saw her looking at him with _those_ eyes.

“Sanji- _kun?”_

The dishes were almost done. “Where does this one go?” She held up a turkey baster.

“In this drawer, Nami- _san_.” Sanji opened the proper one and she placed it within, and they returned to their tasks.

The dishes were done in no time. Sanji sighed and loosened his tie, drying his hands on a nearby towel.

“Sanji- _kun?”_

“Yes?”

He felt her smile on the back of his neck. “Who’s a good boy?”

Sanji’s hands dropped to his sides, his shoulders slumped, and his mind and stare grew blank as he smiled. “I am, mistress.”

“Very good, Sanji- _kun_.” Nami gently took his tie and used it to turn and pull him towards her. “What do good boys do?”

“Good boys obey,” Sanji said automatically. “Good boys don’t ask questions. Good boys don’t think. Good boys can’t think. Good boys are happy. Good boys are hypnotized.”

“And you’re a good boy, Sanji- _kun_ , isn’t that right?”

“Yes, mistress.”

Nami patted his cheek. “You want to please me, don’t you?”

“Yes, mistress.”

“Follow me.”

She turned and left, Sanji trailing after her, and she led him to her room, where she sat on the edge of her bed. “Come here, Sanji- _kun_. Down here.” She pointed to the spot in front of her.

“Yes, mistress.” He came forward and knelt before her, staring at her with reverence.

“Take off your shirt and tie, but leave your pants on.”

“Yes, mistress.” He did so, and set them aside, bare chest revealed and a bulge already showing at his crotch.

“You’re already getting hard?” she said teasingly. “You just love being a good boy for me, don’t you, Sanji- _kun?”_ She dragged her still-sandaled foot gently over his half-hard member.

“Yes… mistress,” he said, teeth grit in pleasure.

She pressed her foot down hard and he gasped, head thrown back as his arms jerked towards her leg.

“No hands,” she said sternly.

“Yes, mistress,” he said in a choked voice, hands going back to his sides to clench at the floor.

“You’re so good for me, Sanji- _kun_ ,” she praised, slowly withdrawing her foot. He looked back at her, smiling blankly as pleasure faded. She stood and removed her skirt, setting it on the bed and sitting back down, spreading her legs to reveal panties already wet. “You wanted to please me, didn’t you, Sanji- _kun?”_

“Yes, mistress.” He stared at her inviting area, and he was fully erect from her ministrations earlier.

“Do it here.” She gestured. “No hands.”

“Yes, mistress!” He leaned in and pressed his mouth to her panties, kissing her over them and sucking on occasion, tasting her juices. His eyes were closed and his hands clasped behind his back, his pants straining.

“That’s enough, Sanji- _kun_.”

Sanji hesitated but didn’t stop.

“Sanji- _kun_ ,” Nami said sternly. “I  _said, that’s enough_.”

She pushed Sanji’s head away from her and he stared up at her, blinking.

“Did you just disobey me, Sanji- _kun?"_ she asked sweetly.

“N—No, mistress,” he said frantically, shaking his head.

“That means you’re either lying or you weren’t listening to me. Tell me the truth, Sanji- _kun_.”

Sanji bowed his head. “I lied, mistress. I disobeyed.”

Nami scowled, putting on airs of anger, and tilted his chin so he was forced to look at her. “Do you care to explain yourself?”

“I wanted… to keep going… to please you, mistress,” he said, ashamed.

“But I told you to stop.”

“I’m sorry, mistress.”

It was clear he meant it, but Nami stood and said, “Sit on the bed, Sanji- _kun._ ”

Sanji did so. Nami lifted his chin again, staring at him sternly.

“So,” she said. “You deliberately disobeyed me, after I was so nice as to help you with your little member?” She placed a hand on his crotch and squeezed, making him wince. “After I’ve given you the privilege of serving me? That’s not what good boys do, Sanji- _kun_.”

“I’m sorry, mistress,” he repeated, eyes empty and mouth corners downturned.

Nami removed her hand from his pants and placed it on his cheek. “You’ll be punished for this, Sanji- _kun_.”

“Yes, mistress.”

She stepped back. “I’m going to leave this room. You will stay here, and you will not move. You are allowed to think this one time, but you may  _only_ think of how bad you feel for disobeying and displeasing me, and how much you want to be forgiven.” She touched his leg. “I’m sure you’ll become less aroused when I’m gone, because only _I_ can make you feel good, isn’t that right?”

“Yes, mistress,” he said sadly.

“You are not allowed to touch yourself, either. Do you understand your punishment?”

“Yes, mistress.”

“Good.” With that, Nami pulled on her skirt again and left, shutting the door behind her. She leaned against the wall with a shaky breath, deciding to go to the kitchen to get something from the fridge.

After a light snack, she returned to her room and pulled open the door to find Sanji still sitting on the bed, now flaccid and staring ahead, eyes filled with sadness.

“Sanji- _kun_ ,” she said, putting on a stern demeanor again and approaching him.

He looked up at her and then bowed his head.

“Why aren’t you looking at me?”

“I’m being punished, mistress,” came his reply. “I don’t deserve to look at you.”

“Do you understand that you were bad?”

“Yes, mistress.”

“Will you disobey me again?”

“No, mistress.”

“Are you willing to make it up to me?”

“Yes, mistress.”

“Then your punishment is over. You can look up.”

Sanji looked up hopefully, and Nami smiled. “You’ll be a good boy, won’t you?” she asked as she snapped her fingers, and Sanji’s smile returned, his eyes going blank once more.

“Yes, mistress,” he promised.

“Very good. Get off the bed and kneel again, like before.”

Sanji did so, bowing his head briefly before her as she sat on the bed again.

“Kiss my feet,” she ordered, taking off a sandal and casting it aside. Sanji knelt low and pressed his lips gently to her foot over and over, moving onto the other one when she took off that sandal, too.

“Stop,” she said, and he looked up, form still low. “You remember your punishment, Sanji- _kun?”_

“Yes, mistress,” he said.

“You understand why you aren’t allowed to think, don’t you?” she said sympathetically. “You were allowed to think during your punishment, and it only made you feel bad, didn’t it, Sanji- _kun?”_

“It did, mistress.”

“You’re happier if you don’t think,” she said, petting his hair. “You’re not allowed to think for your own good, Sanji- _kun_. Do you understand?”

“Yes, mistress,” he said docilely, smile wide and eyes empty. “Thank you, mistress.”

“Good boy.” She removed her shirt, showing her chest; bringing her hands underneath her breasts, she leaned in closer to Sanji’s face, pressing them together. “Do you want to touch them, Sanji- _kun?”_

“Yes, mistress,” he said. His erection was beginning to return.

“Are you going to?”

“Only if you tell me to, mistress.”

She brought her breasts to either side of his face and gently pressed his cheeks, bringing them back to find a red face, eyes still blank and smile still there. His hands had not moved.

“Very good, Sanji- _kun_ ,” she said. She let them go. “You may touch them. Don’t use your mouth.”

He brought his hands up and kneaded her breasts, running his thumbs over the hard nipples. Nami bit her lip, her underwear wet as she watched him fondle her chest with that empty, happy expression. He was hard again, his pants tight.

“Enough,” she said. His hands dropped down and he sat back again. “You’re hard again, Sanji- _kun_.”

“Yes, mistress.”

“Take off your pants, but leave your underwear on.”

“Yes, mistress.” Staying on the floor, Sanji brought his legs out and wiggled out of them, setting them aside. His cock tented his boxers as he knelt before her again submissively.

“Tell me what you’re thinking about, Sanji- _kun_.”

“Nothing, mistress,” Sanji replied.

“And why is that?”

“Good boys can’t think. Good boys let their mistresses think for them, mistress.”

“That’s right. You’re a good boy.”

“Thank you, mistress.”

Nami rubbed herself over her panties. “Touch yourself,” she ordered. “But don’t take off your boxers.”

“Yes, mistress,” Sanji said obediently. He ran his hands down his chest and stroked his member through his boxers, breathing hard through his nose as his cheeks colored. Nami watched him, smiling to herself as she drew circles around her clit.

“Stop,” she ordered soon. Sanji’s hands went to his sides, ceasing movement. “Stand up and lie on the bed.”

“Yes, mistress.” Sanji did so, and she stood, going to the desk and checking the drawers. He lay stiff on the bed, grinning, cock still standing as Nami came back with a few lengths of rope and pulled his arms up above his head, tying them together and to the bedposts. She picked up his tie from the floor and used it to blindfold him; his smile remained, despite not seeing her.

“You’re so hard for me, Sanji- _kun_ ,” she said with a smile, slipping a hand down his boxers to stroke his thigh. “Do you love serving me that much?”

“Yes, mistress,” he said happily, gasping when her finger ran down his scrotum.

She withdrew her hand. “I don’t want you making a mess of my bed,” she said, pursing her lips in thought. “Maybe I’ll leave your boxers on so you make a mess of yourself instead. Does that sound good?”

“As you wish, mistress,” he agreed dreamily.

Nami tied his legs to the bedpost separately so they were spread, and she removed her skirt again, this time taking off her panties to reveal her wet folds as she crawled up the bed to Sanji’s blank face. His dreamy smile remained as she said, “Will you please me again, Sanji- _kun?”_

“Yes, mistress!” he exclaimed. She scooted forward, turned around, and sat on his face.

“Get to work,” she ordered.

“Yes, mistress,” came the muffled reply, and she clutched the bedsheets as he licked her folds and flicked her clit. She bent over him and played with his cock, still underneath his boxers, and he moaned into her, bringing out a shudder. Her caresses grew faster and faster, and his hips jerked, and then she placed her mouth over him, sucking hard.

“Mistress!” he cried underneath her, faltering for only a second before resuming his task. She sucked again, fingering his sac over the cloth, and his legs tensed as he shuddered.

Nami herself was coming close, her hips jerking over Sanji’s face, and she cried out around him as her juices spilled over his chin with her abrupt orgasm. He lapped them up eagerly, and despite her sensitivity afterwards, she allowed him to clean her area with his tongue.

“Sanji- _kun_ ,” she got out. “You can stop.”

He withdrew his tongue, licking his lips as she got up and turned herself around to look at him. His face was cherry-red and he breathed hard. A wet spot had formed at the front of his boxers, but he still hadn’t finished.

“You won’t climax without my permission, will you?” Nami said, still trembling.

“No, mistress,” Sanji said.

“Start counting down from ten when I say go, Sanji- _kun_ ,” she ordered. “When you reach zero, you may orgasm.”

“Yes, mistress.”

“Go.”

“Ten—” She began rubbing him hard and fast over his boxers, and he grit his teeth. “Nine—eight—” She knelt to suck him again, making him cry out in between numbers. “Seven! Six—five—four—” He moaned weakly as she rubbed her thumb over his slit. “Three—two! One— _zero_ —”

He cried out, hips snapping as he came in his boxers, Nami leaning back as his essence stained the cloth. He fell back into bed, unconscious.

Nami untied his limbs and removed the blindfold. He stirred as she put them away and woke up.

“Thank you, mistress,” he said breathlessly.

Nami pulled on her skirt and top and grabbed her panties. “I’m going to wash,” she announced. “You can wash yourself after me.”

“Yes, mistress.”

“Bring your clothes and wait outside the bathroom.”

“Yes, mistress.” Sanji followed her obediently out the door and stood at attention outside while the water ran.

Nami came out soon and gestured. “Go clean yourself and your underwear. Find me when you’re done.”

“Yes, mistress.” Sanji went inside, and Nami went down to the kitchen.

Sanji came back soon, wearing clean underwear (his other pair drying) and his clothes back on. He stood near Nami at the table, waiting, and Nami looked up at him.

“Oh, yeah,” she said. “Sanji- _kun_ , you remember what puts you in a trance, right?”

“Yes, mistress,” he said. “If you ask me, ‘Who’s a good boy?’ I will become a good boy for you.”

“Very good. Wake up when I clap my hands.”

“Yes, mistress.”

“Three… two… one.” She clapped her hands sharply and he started, legs wobbling as he fell to the floor, head dropping.

“Are you okay?” she asked, frowning.

“I’m good,” he said weakly, giving her a thumbs-up. He lifted his head, grinning. “I love you, Nami- _san_ …”

“Glad to hear it.”

Noises outside told them the others had returned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fuckening continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello zoro what are YOU doing in here

The others had left the kitchen, leaving Sanji to do the dishes himself. He was almost done when he felt someone press against his back, and he shivered.

“Sanji- _kun,_ ” Nami whispered. “Who’s a good boy?”

His mind went blissfully blank and he smiled, hands resting limply on the counter. “I am, mistress,” he said happily.

“Very good. Robin’s taking watch tonight, so finish those dishes and meet me in my room.”

“Yes, mistress,” he said dutifully. Nami grinned and left the kitchen. Sanji returned to his task robotically, but he’d hardly finished the next dish when the door opened again.

“Hey, cook,” Zoro said, leaning against the counter. “Get me some booze.”

“Yes, sir,” Sanji said obediently, setting down the towel and going to the cabinet. He set the bottle of sake in front of Zoro with a smile and returned to his task.

Zoro scowled at him and opened the bottle. “No need to be a jackass about it, geez.”

“No, sir,” Sanji agreed.

“What did I _just_ say?”

“You said there was no need to be rude, sir. I’m sorry if I was rude.”

Zoro frowned and got up, going around the counter to look at Sanji, who still smiled as he worked.

“You get hit in the head or something?” he asked.

“No, sir.”

“Cut it out with that ‘sir’ stuff.”

“Yes, master.”

“For the love of—look at me!”

Sanji turned and looked at Zoro, who stared with concern at his blank eyes and smile.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, m—master.”

Zoro folded his arms. “We weren’t boarded today, were we?” he muttered. “So it couldn’t be a Devil Fruit…” He turned around. “I’m getting Chopper. Wait here.”

“Wait—” Sanji grabbed his shoulder, and Zoro turned around expectantly. Sanji’s face was twitching as if he was trying to force himself to stop smiling, and he reached into the sink, scooping up some water and flicking it at his face. His eyes twitched and he gestured to his cheek, staring at Zoro expectantly.

Zoro shrugged and slapped Sanji hard across the face. Sanji let his head turn with the blow and didn’t move back for a moment. When he did, his usual scowl was back, and his eyes were clear.

“Thanks,” he muttered, face red from the slap and embarrassment.

“What happened to you?” Zoro said, still concerned.

“Nothing!” Sanji snapped, ears bright red. “You came in at the wrong time is all!”

“The hell does that mean?!”

“It means mind your own business!”

“Is there something wrong with your head or not?!”

“No, there is not!”

“Well, you could’ve fooled me with how you acted just now! Calling me weird things I didn’t ask for—”

“Shut your damn mouth! I couldn’t help—leave me alone!”

“Yeah, well—”

The door opened and their heads whipped around to see Nami. She had obviously gotten dressed again hastily, her shirt rumpled and skirt not parallel.

“I came to see what was taking so long,” she said reproachfully. She eyed Zoro. “What’re _you_ doing here?”

“Came for some booze and the cook was acting weird,” Zoro said. Sanji glared daggers at him while he continued, “He was calling me ‘sir’ and ‘master’ and wouldn’t stop till I slapped him.”

“Because I _asked_ you to,” Sanji clarified. He turned to Nami. “I’m sorry, my dear, this buffoon interrupted me—”

“I still think I should sic Chopper on you!”

“Sanji- _kun_ ’s fine, Zoro,” Nami interrupted. “It’s a mind-control game we play when we’re together.”

Sanji stared at her disbelievingly, face so red it was amazing his head didn’t pop, and Zoro frowned. “So he let you—? Okay, but can you keep that kind of thing behind closed doors?”

“It _was_ until you walked in!”

“I meant in the bedroom! Anyone could’ve come in!”

“Yeah, well, it won’t happen again!”

Zoro threw up his hands in exasperation and grabbed his alcohol, leaving the room before Nami could raise his debt for whatever reason she could come up with.

“So… you were calling him ‘sir?’” Nami asked, turning to Sanji.

“Y—Yeah,” Sanji said, bowing his head in embarrassment. “I fucking hate myself. Why him? Of all people? Why not Robin- _chan?”_

“But you did get him to snap you out of it?”

Sanji nodded and explained that part.

“I’m sorry.”

Sanji gasped as Nami pressed herself to him again. “S—Sorry?” he repeated, voice cracking.

“Zoro was right,” she admitted. “I should’ve realized anyone could’ve come in and taken advantage of you. I’ll make sure tonight you don’t have to listen to anyone else if you don’t want to.”

“Oh,” Sanji said, relieved. “Thank you, Nami- _san_.”

“Now finish those dishes and come find me.”

* * *

Sanji waited on the edge of the bed as Nami paced, thinking. Soon she knelt, reaching under the bed to pull out the box containing the double-ended dildo she had used before. She looked up at Sanji to see him stiffen.

“Sanji- _kun_ , is this okay tonight?” she asked sweetly.

“Y—Yes, Nami- _san_ ,” he said reluctantly.

“Didn’t it feel good last time?”

“It did! It’s just… weird.”

“But you’ll be a good boy, won’t you?” Nami winked.

“Of course,” he said quickly.

“Remind me again, Sanji- _kun_ , who’s a good boy?”

Sanji smiled again, thoughts vanishing. “I am, mistress.”

Nami stood next to him and lifted his chin. “Do you remember earlier, Sanji- _kun_ , when you did what Zoro asked you to?”

“Yes, mistress.” Sanji’s face twitched at the memory.

“That didn’t feel good, did it?”

“No, mistress.”

“You don’t have to think about it now, because good boys can’t think.”

“Yes, mistress. Thank you, mistress.” He smiled happily.

Nami went to her desk and struck a match, lighting the candle from before. She brought it over and held it in front of Sanji’s face. “Stare into the flame, Sanji- _kun_.”

“Yes, mistress.” He gazed into the flickering fire.

“I want you to know that if you don’t want to obey someone, you don’t have to.”

“Yes, mistress.” His eyes reflected the candlelight.

“But you do want to obey me, isn’t that right?”

“Yes, mistress.”

“And if you really don’t like anything I want you to do for me… anything at all… you can easily stop being a good boy and leave your trance. That goes for if anyone you don’t want to obey talks to you. Do you understand?”

“Yes, mistress.”

“Tell me what I just told you.”

“If I don’t want to obey what someone tells me… or if you tell me something I hate… I will wake up,” Sanji said in a near-monotone, gazing into the candle.

“Very good, Sanji- _kun_. Say it again.”

Sanji did so, voice flat and smile still present.

“Good boy.” She blew out the candle, and he blinked and looked back up at her. She set the candle aside and said, “You said you wanted to obey me, isn’t that right?”

“Yes, mistress!”

“Show me. On the floor, on your knees.”

Sanji got into position and she sat where he had just been, taking off her shirt. His clothes were still on and he gazed at her with adoration.

“Worship my stomach,” she ordered. “Kiss it. Don’t use your hands.”

“Yes, mistress!” Sanji leaned forward, hands on his knees, and pressed kiss after kiss to her belly, nuzzling her with his cheek occasionally.

“That’s enough.” Sanji pulled back, cheeks pink. “Sanji- _kun_ , stand up and drop your pants.”

Sanji did so. He was half-hard already.

“Now, get on the bed. Stomach down and over my knees.”

“Yes, mistress.” Sanji climbed on the bed, and Nami untied his tie, wrapping it around his ankles. He waited, bare backside exposed.

“You shouldn’t have let yourself get interrupted earlier, Sanji- _kun_ ,” Nami said, smiling mischievously. “You made me wait. That was very naughty.”

“I’m sorry, mistress.”

“I’m going to punish you, Sanji- _kun_. Do _not_ let yourself wake up.”

“Yes, mistress.”

“Count for me.” With that, Nami brought her hand down on Sanji’s rear, making him cry out.

“One,” he exclaimed just in time.

Nami smacked him again.

“Two!”

Another smack. They were growing in strength.

“Three!”

Sanji’s eyes watered at the next one. “Four!”

With an exclamation of, “Five!” Nami felt his cock pressing against her leg. And with, “Six!” came a groan of pleasure.

By the time she had finished spanking him, his bottom was bright red and no doubt sore. He panted from where he lay weakly.

Nami untied his ankles and tossed the tie aside. “Stand up, Sanji- _kun_.”

“Yes, mistress,” he gasped, rolling off of her and standing at attention with a smile, now sporting a full erection.

“Why, Sanji- _kun_ , I had no idea you liked being spanked,” she exclaimed in mock surprise, fingering his sac. His legs twitched as she grinned and said, “Maybe I’ll have to think of a different punishment next time, if you enjoyed that one.”

“Yes, mistress,” he agreed dutifully.

She withdrew her hand. “Kneel.”

“Yes, mistress.” Sanji knelt before her, staring up at her, still ignoring his erection.

Nami kicked off her sandals and presented her feet to him. “Clean my feet.”

“Yes, mistress!” he bent his head, holding one foot reverently while he sucked and licked her toes, bringing it up afterwards to lick the sole clean. Her toes curled and she twitched, being ticklish in such a spot. She rubbed herself over her panties, pressing her clit as he moved onto the next one.

“They’re clean, mistress,” he announced proudly.

“Good boy.” She pet his hair and he bowed his head, allowing her hand. “I think I’ll put them to good use.”

She suddenly pressed on his cock with her bare foot and he gasped.

“You’ve been very good about this, Sanji- _kun_ , but I want to remind you,” she said, pushing his cock to his belly and slowly drawing her foot back, holding it with her toes. “If you get hard while serving me, you are not to bring attention to it unless I mention it first.”

“Yes, mistress,” he gasped.

“And,” she continued, bringing up her other foot to rub her toes around his length, making him grit his teeth with pleasure, “you are never to touch yourself unless I tell you to. Understand?”

“Yes, mistress,” he panted, cock throbbing.

“How does it feel, Sanji- _kun?”_ she asked, twitching in her panties. “To know you’re almost completely at my mercy, and under my control.”

“It feels… wonderful… mistress,” Sanji said in a choked voice, hands clutching the floor as she worked magic with her feet.

“Do you love how good I make you feel? How amazing it feels to serve me?”

“I love it, mistress,” Sanji gasped, mouth hanging open.

“Do you want me to take you, Sanji- _kun?_ Do you want to be my little whore?”

“I—”

“Good boy.” She snapped her fingers.

Sanji grinned blankly. “Yes, mistress, I do,” he said, dazed.

Nami brushed her toes over the head before withdrawing her feet. “In that case, get on the bed.”

“Yes, mistress!” He climbed up on the bed and sat, waiting obediently. Nami removed her skirt and soaked panties, a trail of her juices sticking to the cloth until it broke, dangling from her crotch. She tossed her clothes into the bin meant for washing later and knelt, taking her dildo from the box and affixing it to her hips. She climbed up on the bed and sat in front of Sanji, who stared at her blankly, smiling expectantly.

“You want to obey me, right, Sanji- _kun?”_ she said, patting his cheek.

“Yes, mistress!”

“And you wanted to be my little whore, right?”

“Yes, mistress!”

“Good boy.” She snapped her fingers a second time. Sanji’s head lolled on his shoulders, smiling dopily and staring straight ahead. “Straighten up, Sanji- _kun_.”

“Yes, mistress!” He straightened his posture, cock twitching as he stared straight ahead, smiling, utterly defenseless.

“Now take off your shirt and lie down.”

“Yes, mistress!” Sanji did so. His nipples were hard, and Nami tweaked them before getting into position, spreading his legs apart.

“You’ve been a good boy, haven’t you?” she whispered. “I’m going to reward you for that.”

“Yes, mistress, thank you, mistress,” he murmured, mind far gone already.

She pushed the dildo into his hole and he gasped, neck arching as he clutched the sheets.

“Will you take it all in, Sanji- _kun?"_ she asked, blood rushing in excitement.

“Yes, mistress!” he cried, and with no further warning she thrust in and out, using the full length every time. He gasped and moaned with abandon, completely giving into pleasure and Nami’s demand that he be her whore.

“Does that feel good, Sanji- _kun?”_ she gasped, the other end rubbing her. Her juices spilled out around it. “Tell me!”

“It’s good, mistress, I love it, I love you, mistress,” Sanji babbled, hardly able to form coherent sentences with the pleasure thrusting into him.

Sanji’s blissful blank face, his sounds, and the toy rubbing Nami in all the right ways made her come, bending over and crying out as her thrusts weakened with her orgasm.

“Come, Sanji- _kun_ ,” she ordered. She seized his cock and pressed it to his stomach, stroking him as he orgasmed, semen spraying over his neck and chest. He passed out immediately afterwards, unable to hold on. Nami slid the toy out of him, took it off, and set it aside. She put on a new skirt and shirt and waited for Sanji to wake.

He stirred after a few minutes and opened his eyes, blinking.

“Sanji- _kun_ ,” she said. “I’m going to wake you up.”

“Yes, mistress.”

“Three… two… one.” She sharply clapped her hands near his face, and he blinked, returning to reality.

“Um,” he said, looking down at himself. “Can I have… a towel?”

Nami tossed him one and he wiped himself off, standing and wrapping it around his waist afterwards.

“Come on, let’s get cleaned up,” she said. “Then you can go to bed.”

“Okay,” Sanji agreed happily. He made to follow her and stumbled, falling to the floor.

“You okay?” she asked, looking back.

“Yeah,” he said weakly. “That was… a little intense.”

She offered him her hand. “Come on.”

* * *

“Hey.”

Zoro looked up as Sanji set a bottle of alcohol next to him.

“Nami- _san_ says sorry about last night.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“She did?” Zoro said in surprise.

“Well, she, uh, said it to me. Thought you should know, too.”

“Alright.”

“Just—forget about it, okay? Nothing happened.”

“Right.”

Sanji left, and Zoro, true to his word, decided to ignore the fact that he was limping.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks very much to SummerOtaku for this idea!

Sanji had been in a state of excited anticipation ever since Nami had tapped his shoulder and whispered, “Meet me in the bathroom after dinner.” He hurried above deck and into the bathroom as soon as he’d finished washing the dishes, finding Nami sitting on the edge of the tub with _that_ box in her hands.

“Evening,” she said with a cheeky wave. “I was thinking, want to try roleplay tonight?”

Sanji gulped, picturing Nami in a sexy nurse outfit. “Yeah,” he breathed, sighing in happiness and adjusting his tie.

“Who’s a good boy?”

Sanji smiled, elation and adoration blanketing him as his arms dropped to his sides and his gaze and mind went blank. “I am, mistress,” he said.

Nami gestured in front of her, and Sanji knelt obediently, waiting eagerly for orders.

“How do you feel, Sanji- _kun?"_

“Happy, mistress.”

“Why is that?”

“Good boys are happy, mistress. I’m happy to serve you.”

“Very good.” Nami pet his hair. “We’re going to have some fun, Sanji- _kun_.”

“Yes, mistress.”

“Stand up.”

Sanji did so, waiting.

“I’m going to snap my fingers,” Nami said, standing. “When I do, you’ll wake up, but you will have no memory of meeting me or me joining the crew. You’ll think that I am a famous thief and navigator and you’ve caught me looking for treasure on this ship while everyone else is asleep. You’ll think that this crew needs a navigator and you’ll be willing to do _anything_ to get me to join you. Is that clear?”

“Yes, mistress,” Sanji said.

“Repeat what I just told you.”

“When you snap your fingers, I will wake up and forget you,” Sanji said automatically. “I will think I found you stealing from us, and I will do whatever it takes to ask you to join the crew as a navigator.”

“Very good. You will also not notice or think about anything that indicates we’ve met or that I’m already on this crew. When I snap my fingers a second time, you’ll return to your trance… mindless and obedient. Do you understand?”

“Yes, mistress.”

Nami snapped her fingers and watched Sanji expectantly, biting her lip. He blinked and stared at her before clasping his hands together.

“Please, Ms. Nami, will you join our crew?” he exclaimed, keeping his voice down. “We really need a navigator, we’ve only managed to get this far on luck, and the New World is bound to be so much more dangerous—please?”

“You want me to join your crew?” Nami said, placing a hand on her chest. “And why should I stoop to being a pirate?”

“This crew’s insane, sure, but it’s full of strong members,” Sanji said desperately. Nami sat and he bent down, gazing pleadingly. “If you ever need protection, we can always help—”

Nami tapped her chin, pretending to think about it. “What’s your name?”

“Sanji. I’m a top-flight cook, if you joined, you’d have the best food on the Grand Line—”

“Tempting,” she interrupted. She pointed to the floor. “Sit, _Sanji-kun_.”

Sanji lit up at the nickname and sat before her, waiting.

“I… _might_ be willing to join,” Nami said slowly. She held up a hand at Sanji’s delighted expression. “It depends on how much you want me… are you willing to do anything?”

“Anything,” Sanji agreed.

“Would you give me all the treasure on the ship?”

“Yes!”

Nami leaned in. “Would you have the best bed in the world built for me?”

“Yes!”

Nami’s lips brushed his ear. “Would you let me fuck you until you can’t walk?” she whispered.

Sanji shuddered. “I—what?”

“I stole this from a shop the other day,” Nami explained, opening her box to reveal the dildo and a small bottle. Sanji’s eyes widened and she continued, “It’s often been a fantasy of mine, to use it on someone… if I promised to join the crew, would you let that someone be you?”

Sanji gulped. “O—Okay,” he said, steeling his nerves.

“You’ll have to do whatever I say,” Nami said, lifting his chin with a finger. “We’re not skipping foreplay.”

Sanji nodded.

“You’re so tense. Don’t tell me you’re scared?”

“N—No, Ms. Nami!”

“Stand up.”

Sanji stood.

“Shirt off, come on,” Nami said impatiently. Sanji quickly removed his tie and shirt, embarrassed, and Nami grinned. “You’re so shy.”

“Sorry,” Sanji said in a high-pitched voice. “Um—should I take my pants off now?”

“Yep, but leave your underwear on.”

Sanji did so, confused. He flushed when Nami took off her shirt, her breasts so close to them he could touch them if he wanted. He tentatively reached out.

“Don’t you dare,” Nami said sweetly. Sanji yanked his hands back. “You haven’t earned it.”

Sanji gulped, his cock stirring in his pants. Nami removed her skirt and wet panties, setting them aside.

“Let’s see how skilled your tongue is,” she whispered, sitting and spreading her legs. Sanji knelt again and obediently buried his tongue inside her, becoming dizzy from breathing in only her scents. He licked up her juices and rubbed wherever he thought was most pleasurable for her, bringing out shaky breaths.

“Very good,” Nami said just as he started to feel her twitch against his mouth. “Back up now.”

Sanji did so. He was half-hard, and tried to cover it up.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Nami said. “Stand up. Hands away from your crotch.”

“Can I take my boxers off now?” Sanji asked hopefully as he stood.

“Nope.” Nami stood, too, and went behind him, groping him over his underwear with one hand while fingering herself with the other. Sanji gasped.

“No hands,” she said again as his arms twitched. He clutched them by his sides instead, breathing hard through his nose as she rubbed and squeezed, dragging the cloth over the sensitive skin until his cock was straining against it.

“Suck,” she ordered, removing her hands from both their crotches and holding the one she had used on herself up to Sanji’s mouth, the fingers covered in her essence. He opened his mouth and gently closed around her fingers, sucking and licking them clean. She thrust them close to his throat, making him gag before she pulled back.

“Can you get on the floor for me?” she asked sweetly. “Hands and knees.”

Sanji did so, trembling. With no warning, Nami yanked down his boxers and brought her hand down on his bare end. He yelped, tensing.

“You look good like this,” she whispered. “Do you want me to fuck you in this position?”

She swatted him again, grabbing the lube from the box and squirting some into one hand. She took his cock in this one and pumped him slowly.

“Or maybe—” She spanked him again while still pumping and felt his cock throb in her fingers as he moaned. “On your back?”

Sanji panted weakly, forearms on the ground and ass in the air. Nami’s hand came down again and she started pumping him faster.

“Maybe you want to be fucked standing up?” she continued. Sanji moaned at the next slap and pre-come began forming on his cock. Nami ran her hand over the head, adding, “How about against the wall? You want me to shove you up against the wall and ram that toy up your ass?”

Sanji’s moan was the loudest yet as Nami spanked him again, her other hand still working his throbbing cock.

“Sounds like you like that one,” she whispered, bending over to speak into his ear. “You’re quite the whore, aren’t you, Sanji- _kun?”_

Sanji shivered at the nickname again. Nami released his cock and said, “Sit up.”

Sanji did so, gazing at her pleadingly, eyes watering and cock leaking. His boxers were still around his ankles, and he quickly pulled them off.

“You’ve earned a little reward,” she said. She leaned forward, cupping her breasts in her hands. “You can touch them however you like.”

“Thank you,” Sanji whispered, reaching out to grope her chest. He buried his face in her breasts and murmured into them, “Will you really join the crew after this?”

“Of course.” She pet his hair. “Maybe you’d be willing to keep this up after tonight if I do?”

“Yes,” he exclaimed, lifting his head. His face was red with happiness. “Of course, Ms. Nami!”

“You won’t tell anyone about how you convinced me to join, will you?”

He shook his head, eyes wide.

“Is that for your sake or mine?”

He looked down. “Both?”

She grinned. “If you say so. Stand up.”

He stood. She leaned forward, holding her breasts and rubbing his cock between them. He gasped, hips jerking. She kept up the treatment for a moment before withdrawing and standing, taking the dildo and affixing it to her hips.

“Are you ready for me to give you the time of your life?” she asked, rubbing her thumb over the head of his cock. With her other hand, she opened the bottle and applied a generous amount of lube to the toy.

He gulped. “Yes,” he whispered. With her doing that, he would have agreed to just about anything.

Nami took his shoulders and pushed him up against the wall. “Lift your legs,” she ordered. “Hold onto me.”

He grabbed her shoulders and did his best to hold her gently while using her as leverage to raise his legs in the air, spreading them. Both trembled as Nami positioned the dildo against his hole and pushed it in slowly. Sanji’s head dropped to his chest as he groaned, and Nami pushed her hips up until it was all the way in.

“Fuck,” Sanji whispered, hooking his legs around her. “Fuck, it’s so big—”

Nami started moving. Sanji gasped, trembling.

“Take it,” she whispered. He moaned, his eyes glazing in ecstasy as she moved faster, rubbing his prostate. “You look like you’re a real slut for this. Is that right? Are you a slut, Sanji- _kun?”_

“If—that’s what—you want,” Sanji gasped, clutching her while pressing against the wall as she thrust even faster.

“Then that’s what I want. I want you to be a whore for me.” Nami leaned in and kissed his neck, biting and sucking so hard she left a mark.

True to her demand, Sanji’s moans increased in volume. “Please, more,” he cried, eyes watering. “Please fuck me, harder—”

Nami thrust in and out, pushing with such vigor that Sanji felt it in his chest. “Is that good enough for you?” she said, turning her hand inward to seize and stroke Sanji’s cock again. “Is that good enough, you needy little slut?”

“Need more,” Sanji moaned, eyes rolling and mouth hanging open. He gulped. “P—Please—”

He tried to push himself onto the dildo, seeking more pleasure.

“Come for me,” Nami whispered. She pumped his cock again, pressing it to him. “Come, Sanji- _kun_.”

Sanji trembled and climaxed all over his torso, slumping against the wall. Nami held him up and removed the dildo. She laid Sanji on the ground gently and sat down, finishing herself off with her fingers.

When Sanji woke up, his face flushed and he stared at her expectantly.

“I guess I’ll join,” Nami said at last, smiling. “I wonder what else you can do?”

Sanji gulped, but before he could respond, Nami snapped his fingers and he smiled, mindless once more.

“Very good, Sanji- _kun_ ,” she said.

“Thank you, mistress,” he murmured.

“I want you to know that snapping my fingers won’t ever have that effect again unless I explicitly tell you so.”

“Yes, mistress.”

“I’m going to wake you up.”

“Yes, mistress.”

“Five… four… three… two… one.” Nami clapped her hands, sharply bringing Sanji back to reality. He stared at the ceiling, cheeks still flushed.

“How was that?” she asked at last.

He hesitated.

“Sanji- _kun?”_

“It was… amazing,” he said, still embarrassed by his behavior.

Nami stood, trembling, and turned on the shower. “Can you stand?”

Sanji pushed himself up, shaking. He got to his feet for a second, but then fell to his knees. He opted for crawling forward instead and managed to stand by leaning against the bathtub wall.

“I’ll help you get back to the bedroom,” Nami promised, scooping him up in her arms and setting him in the shower.

“Okay,” he whispered.

* * *

“Sorry, Nami- _san_.”

“I did this to you. Why are you apologizing?”

“I shouldn’t need help—”

“Well, you do. Just accept it. We’re almost there.”

Nami opened the door with her foot. The others were in bed, and no one moved. She helped Sanji get to his bed, where he collapsed into the mattress.

“See you tomorrow,” she whispered, leaving.

The door shut. Outside, footsteps went up the stairs, the women’s door opened, and then shut again.

“I knew it!” came a triumphant whisper. Sanji jumped—the others had been awake after all.

“Knew what?” he snapped.

“I _knew_ Nami was topping you!” Usopp whispered. “No way she’d lie down and let you take charge! Pay up, Brook!”

“Usopp- _san_ , I promise I’ll pay you tomorrow, my change purse is all the way across the room,” Brook whispered.

“Why were you betting on our dynamics?” Sanji hissed.

“Just came up,” Franky said with a shrug. “I was on Usopp’s side, but I didn’t join the bet. Congratulations, bro, it takes a real man to be bent over and—”

“Finish that sentence and you die!” Sanji yelled. “And I wasn’t bent over!”

“Oh, no?” Brook said, curious. “How did it happen?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it! Go away!”

“Guys, this is the stupidest thing to argue about,” Zoro said sleepily. “Shut up and go to bed.”

Sanji shot him a grateful look while Luffy piped up, “Yeah, who cares if Nami sits on Sanji or not?”

“Is that what you think sex is?” Usopp said.

“I know there’s more details, but that’s basically it, right?”

The others considered this.

“Well, at its most basic form, possibly,” Franky said thoughtfully.

“Guys, I’m tired, be quiet,” Chopper complained.

“Chopper’s right, we’re all tired," Sanji said quickly. "Let’s just go to sleep.”

“I’m not tired,” Luffy said helpfully.

“ _Go to sleep!”_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zoro is very helpful

“Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“I could see it in your stupid face. Shut up.”

Sanji folded his arms as he and Zoro walked down the market road, Zoro carrying the grocery bags. “I was just going to say that if you wander off again—”

“I don’t do that—”

“If you wander off again, I’m going to tell Nami- _san_ you made me late to start dinner because I was looking for your stupid ass, so she can tell you off properly.”

“I can’t believe you’re _using_ a _woman_ ,” Zoro said, shaking his head.

Sanji froze and whipped his head around, glaring. “I would _never!”_ A woman holding her small dog stood near them, examining a stall and stroking her pet. “How _dare_ you say—”

“Sure sounded like using her to me!”

“Now _listen here—_ ”

“Who’s a good boy?” the woman near them cooed, holding up her dog.

“—It’s not…” Sanji trailed off, eyes glazing over as his arms fell to his side and he smiled dreamily. Zoro squinted at him, caught off-guard by the sudden change in mood, but quickly recognized the state and set the grocery bags down, bending to check inside them.

As he did so, Sanji blinked a few times and smacked himself, shaking his head until he woke up. He turned around and made sure he was in control again.

“Fuck,” he muttered, glancing down at his pants. He turned back around just as Zoro swung the heaviest grocery bag at his head. “I—”

He staggered with the blow, clutching his temples. “ _OW!_ You _moron_ , what was that for?!” he yelled, drawing attention. The woman with the dog scurried away.

“You went into that trance,” Zoro explained, setting the bag down. “Hitting you worked last time.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to fucking clobber me with a pineapple! Fucking shit, you idiot, I got out of it myself just fine!”

“How was I supposed to know?! You needed my help before!”

“Don’t say it like that! If any of that fruit got bruised, I’m going to kill you, and you’re going to pay for it!”

“Fuck you, I was helping!”

“You were _not—_ ”

* * *

Nami frowned. “So, do you need me to fix that?”

“No—” Sanji ran a hand through his hair. “Sorry, just complaining. I don’t think it’d happen often enough to be a big deal, and I took care of it myself anyway.”

“If it makes you feel better, I’ll throw something at his head later.”

“Would you?”

Nami smiled. “Robin’s taking watch in two nights. Care to join me in our room then?”

“Of course, Nami- _san!”_

She pat his cheek and walked away.

* * *

Sanji sat on the edge of Nami’s bed, waiting and fidgeting while she removed her shirt. He had already removed his tie and jacket.

“Anything special planned?” he asked at last.

“Mm… maybe.” She shot him a grin. “Did _you_ want to do anything?”

“Um—no, nothing in particular,” he said, his voice cracking on the last syllable. He coughed.

“Can you tell me something, Sanji- _kun?”_

“What?”

“Who’s a good boy?”

Sanji’s shoulders slumped as he smiled. “I am, mistress.”

“Very good.” Nami sauntered over to him and lifted his head with a hand under his chin, staring into blank eyes. She kissed his forehead and reached down, beginning to unbutton his shirt. “How do you feel?”

“Happy, mistress,” Sanji murmured. His eyes drifted to a spot behind her face and his smile dropped. “There’s… there’s a…”

“There’s a what?” Nami murmured, focused on the next button.

Sanji blinked hard, shaking his head. He tapped Nami’s shoulder until she looked up at him.

“Nami- _san_ , there’s a spider on the wall,” he whimpered.

Nami turned around and shrieked. The spider was palm-sized and hairy. As one, she and Sanji ran for the door, bumping into each other and hurrying downstairs. They flung open the door to the men’s quarters.

“There’s a spider on the wall—”

“There’s a fucking spider, someone kill it!”

“What?” Zoro mumbled, sitting up with the others. “Cook, you do it.”

“I’m not getting near that thing!”

“Geez, fine,” Usopp said, getting up and stretching. “Someone get me a cup and something flat. We’ll let it go at our next stop.”

Franky searched the room until he found the objects, and Nami and Sanji followed them up to the women’s quarters. Usopp slammed the cup over the spider and Franky handed him the paper to slip underneath.

“There,” Usopp said, smiling at the spider inside the cup. He glanced up at Nami and Sanji. “Anything else?”

They shook their heads.

“Thank you,” Nami whispered.

“In return, you could give us some… pictures. You know?” Franky said. “Of you guys going at it. Because I’m really curious what swirly here looks like on bott—”

Sanji kicked him out the door. “Thanks, Usopp.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Usopp said, heading out to check on the smoldering wreckage that was Franky. Nami shut the door again.

“Are you okay?” she asked Sanji, turning around.

“I’m fine,” Sanji said, brushing some hair from his face. “Um… I can do a check for other bugs in here…”

“I think it’s okay,” Nami said, seeing his legs shaking. Her own hands were trembling, but she hid them behind her back. “Sit down.”

Sanji did so. Nami sat behind him and rubbed his shoulders, back, and neck until both their limbs ceased trembling.

“Better?” she asked, kissing the back of his neck.

He shivered. “Yeah. Thank you.”

“You ready to start again?”

“Yeah.”

She leaned in close to his ear so her breath tickled the shell. “Who’s a good boy?” she whispered.

Sanji shivered and smiled again, slumping. “I am, mistress.”

Nami got up and moved to stand in front of him, continuing her earlier task. “I want you to have a good time, Sanji- _kun_ ,” she said. “So you can forget all about your trance just before this one, and that spider. As far as you know, this is your first time going under tonight.”

“Yes, mistress,” Sanji murmured. Nami finished unbuttoning his shirt and stood back. There was already a distinctive bulge at his crotch.

“Already hard?” she asked, palming the spot. He twitched. “If I didn’t know better, Sanji- _kun_ , I’d say you’re getting turned on just by going into a trance.”

Sanji gulped. Nami squeezed his crotch gently. “Is that right?”

“I think so, mistress,” Sanji said. He shifted so his legs spread a little more.

“We’re going to reinforce this a little bit, Sanji- _kun_. Legs on the bed.”

“Yes, mistress.” Sanji brought his legs up to sit in a loose cross-legged position while Nami struck a match and lit the candle on her nightstand, bringing it to the bed and setting it in front of Sanji. Without prompting, he turned his gaze to the flame, staring into it.

“Repeat,” she ordered. She scooted behind him and reached a hand around, rubbing his crotch. “You’re a good boy.”

“I’m a good boy,” Sanji murmured, holding still even under her touches.

“Good boys obey.”

“Good boys obey.”

She kissed the back of his neck. “Good boys can’t think.”

“Good boys can’t think.” Sanji twitched as she dragged his pants over his erection, but his gaze didn’t break.

“Good boys are happy.”

“Good boys are happy.”

“Good boys are hypnotized.”

“Good boys are hypnotized.” His pants must have felt a size too small.

She licked the shell of his ear. “Nami is your mistress.”

“Nami is my mistress.”

“Repeat all that again, three times.”

“Yes, mistress. I’m a good boy. Good boys obey…”

As Sanji murmured his mantra, Nami kept up her work, squeezing and rubbing his crotch and kissing and licking his neck and ears. When he was done, he went quiet, still staring into the flame.

“Very good.” Nami came around him and blew out the candle, setting it back on her nightstand. “Do you want to take your pants off, Sanji- _kun?”_

“Yes, mistress,” he admitted, turning to face her. His hands hadn’t even moved towards his crotch.

“Maybe I won’t let you.” Sanji shivered, staring with a blank, happy face as Nami ran a hand down his cheek. “Maybe I’ll make you come in your pants again.”

“If you want, mistress,” he murmured obediently. Nami’s hand moved towards her own crotch.

“Sanji- _kun_ ,” she said, slipping her hand under her skirt to masturbate in front of him. “Is there anything _you_ want to do tonight?”

Sanji gulped.

“Good boy,” she said, snapping her fingers.

Sanji smiled widely and straightened up, head tilting before he straightened that, too.

“Is there anything you want to do tonight?”

“I want you to fuck me, mistress,” Sanji murmured, color coming to his ears and neck.

“Oh?” Nami said, leaning down and removing her hand. “With that toy, you mean?”

“Yes, mistress.”

“You want me to fuck your ass, you little slut?” Sanji shuddered. “Are you so eager you’d ask me to do it, without me bringing it up?”

“Yes, mistress,” Sanji moaned, shivering. “I want it, mistress.”

“Stand up and take off your pants, but not your boxers.”

“Yes, mistress.” Sanji stood and dropped his pants, standing at attention. A small wet spot had formed at the front of his straining boxers, and had stained the inside of his trousers.

“Undress me,” Nami ordered, turning around.

“Yes, mistress.” Sanji unclipped her bra and slid it from her body. He set it aside and tugged down her skirt and panties, light reflecting off of her juice staining them. She turned around again and lifted one leg at a time so he could remove her stockings.

“Good boy,” she said at last. She pet his hair. “Go stand against the wall.”

“Yes, mistress.” Sanji went to the nearest wall and placed his hands out, supporting himself with his legs more or less straight and his torso leaning forward.

“I know your secret, Sanji- _kun_ ,” Nami said, approaching him. She ran a hand down his back, bringing up goosebumps. “You’re a slut. Did you hear yourself earlier, asking me to fuck you? I bet you’d let anyone take you if you were horny enough.”

“No, mistress, only you, mistress,” Sanji whispered, beads of sweat on his legs.

“Whatever you say.” Nami danced her fingers over his sides. “Do you want me to tell people your secret, Sanji- _kun?_ Do you want everyone to know you’re a slut?”

“No, mistress,” Sanji said, shaking his head.

“Will you let me do something to you in return?”

“Yes, mistress, anything!”

“Don’t let yourself wake up, now.”

Nami brought her hand down on Sanji’s still-clothed behind and he jumped. She spanked him again and he moaned, dragging a hand down the wall.

“Mistress,” he gasped, and she spanked him a third time. Tears sprang to his eyes.

“Is something wrong?” Nami asked, spanking him again. He shivered and moaned.

“No, mistress,” he said. “Please…”

“Please what?” She spanked him again and he trembled.

“I want… to come,” he got out.

Nami smacked him again and he cried out. “You mean you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes, mistress! Please—” She interrupted him with another smack and he groaned, head dropping.

“If you’re good, I will,” she promised. “Kneel.”

“Yes, mistress.” He turned and knelt on the floor, knees spread to accommodate his straining boxers, the front soaked with pre-come. Nami went to her bed, took out the box that held the toy, and removed it (cleaned after every use, of course), fastening it to her hips. She approached Sanji again, who stared up at her, gaze going between her and the dildo affixed to her hips.

“Do you want this inside you, Sanji- _kun?”_ she asked.

“Yes, mistress,” he whispered.

“Will you do anything?”

“Anything, mistress.”

“Then open your mouth and suck on mistress’s cock.”

Sanji opened his mouth and leaned forward, taking the dildo in. He licked around it and swallowed as if it were real flesh, and Nami pushed his head down gently, making him choke. The movements jostled the other end of it, sending waves of pleasure up her body.

“Very good,” she said at last. “Back it up.”

“Yes, mistress,” he gasped, pulling back. Drool followed his lips and Nami wiped it away.

“Stand up and take off your boxers,” she ordered.

“Yes, mistress!” He stood and hastily pulled down his boxers, shivering in relief when his cock finally sprang free, heavy and dripping.

“Get on the bed. I’m going to fuck you, so take whatever position you want.”

“Yes, mistress!” Sanji climbed onto the bed, lying on his back and spreading his legs, smiling at the ceiling. Nami climbed up between his legs and stroked his cock for a moment.

“Good boy,” she murmured. “You’ve been so good tonight, Sanji- _kun_.”

“Thank you, mistress,” he whispered. She leaned down and got her bottle of lube, noting it was almost empty. Nonetheless, there was plenty for their activity, and she poured some into her hand, rubbing it on the dildo and around Sanji’s hole.

Without warning she pressed the tip to him and pushed inside. He groaned, clutching the bedsheets and clenching his teeth, and began to gasp and pant when Nami started to move, thrusting in and out.

“Is this good, you whore?” she said, picking up the pace. “Is this what you wanted?”

“Yes, mistress!” Sanji cried between pants. He was shiny with sweat and in a hypnotically and sex induced haze.

“Do you like the way it feels? Do you like taking it up the ass?”

“Yes, mistress,” Sanji moaned, eyes glazed with pleasure.

Nami shivered, close to climax. “Count down from five, Sanji- _kun_. At zero you can come.”

“Yes, mistress!”

“Go.”

“Five—” Nami pressed his cock to him. “F-Four—three—” Her thrusts awkwardly slowed as she used her other hand to press just below his balls, making him gasp. “Two—one— _zero_ —”

His torso was coated in semen as he came with a loud groan, going limp on the bed sheets. Nami came a moment later, stuttering to a halt inside of him.

She shakily pulled out and removed the toy. She sat, catching her breath, and waited. Sanji woke up and looked at her from where he lay.

“Are you ready to wake up?” she murmured.

“Yes, mistress,” he mumbled sleepily.

“On my count. One, two, three.” She clapped her hands and Sanji jumped, returning to normal. An embarrassed flush covered his face.

“Please tell me that didn’t happen,” he whispered, covering his face and letting his head fall back onto the bed.

“What’s wrong?”

“I didn’t just act like that, did I?”

“Sanji- _kun_ , I’m not going to tell anyone.”

“It’s still—” Sanji sat up, uncovering his face. “Never mind. Just, um—”

“Embarrassed?”

He nodded.

“It’s okay.” Nami kissed his forehead. “If things get too much, you can always say no.”

He nodded again, smiling.

“Ready for a bath?”

“Yeah. But, um—”

“You need help walking?”

“Well…”

* * *

Sanji gazed at Nami as they sat in the tub together. She absentmindedly rubbed his legs with her feet, massaging lightly.

“What?” she asked, seeing him staring.

He looked down. “Can I rub your shoulders?”

When he looked up again, she was smirking at him.

“It’s just, you usually do mine,” he explained. “I’m the one taking it— _there_ , but you’re the one working harder.”

“Alright,” Nami said. She turned around. “If you want.”

Sanji scooted forward and pressed his hands to her back, rubbing circles into her shoulders.

“I usually don’t ask because you always seem tired after these nights,” Nami explained as he worked. “I’m sure it takes it out of you, going back and forth from that state of mind.”

“Maybe,” he admitted, avoiding her gaze when she turned her head to eye him. He moved onto her back and she leaned against the tub wall for support.

“Let me know if you’re ever in the mood for anything in particular,” Nami said. “If you really wanna be fucked—”

“Nami- _san!”_

“—Or you’re not in the mood for that, or want to try something new—just tell me.”

He nodded, then remembered she couldn’t see him. “I will.”

She glanced back at him. “Do you think you’re comfortable with resisting or saying no when you’re in a trance?”

He hesitated. “I think so, yes. It’s just that… I’m usually okay with whatever you have planned, so nothing where I want to say no has come up.”

“What about that first time I fucked you?”

He flushed, looking away as he finished his massage (“Thank you,” Nami whispered). “Well—I wasn’t totally against t-the idea, especially with you, Nami- _san_. The… hypnosis actually helped me… open up.”

“I’m glad.” She turned herself fully around and kissed his cheek. “It was really fun for me, too.”

He grinned, resting his head on her shoulder.

* * *

“Sanji,” Usopp said at breakfast the next morning. “The spider’s in the men’s quarters in my locker, so don’t freak out.”

The others laughed while Sanji frowned. “What spider?”

Nami’s eyes widened as Usopp stared at Sanji. “The one you asked me to get last night?”

“I didn’t ask you anything.”

Nami motioned to Usopp, trying to make him shut up, but Usopp didn’t notice and plowed on. “Come on, you guys came running down screaming about a spider in the room! How do you not remember that?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Sanji snapped. “We never left the room until we wanted a bath.”

Zoro’s eyes darted between Nami and Sanji before he grabbed Usopp in a headlock, making him stop talking. “Usopp, he’s obviously just embarrassed,” he said loudly, staring at Sanji in a way that signaled to go along with it. “Leave him alone and I promise I’ll make fun of him later.”

“Hey, fuck you,” Sanji snapped, grateful for the change of topic nonetheless.

Usopp struggled to get out of the headlock while Nami sent a silent thank-you to Zoro.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should be writing other things. what am i writing instead? porn. have fun

Nami looked up at the knock on the door. “Who’s there?” she called, already suspecting.

“Me, Nami- _san_.”

“Come in.” Nami sank up to her neck in the bubbles of her bath as Sanji cautiously entered.

“Sorry to interrupt,” he said, approaching slowly. “It’s about our arrangement—I can see you another time, if you want.”

“Now’s fine. What’s up?”

Sanji leaned against the counter. “I, uh, thought of something I wanted to try.”

“Go on.” Nami gazed at him expectantly.

Sanji shifted his weight, avoiding her gaze. “I wanted… to try experiencing… going into a trance for the first time again.”

“Hm…” Nami smiled up at him. “You mean, make you forget about being hypnotized, and then putting you under again?”

Sanji nodded, looking at the ceiling.

“Any reason why? To see if you have the same reaction down there, or…”

“No, no, it’s because of that,” Sanji explained, now examining his wrists with intense fascination and red ears. “I want… to experience the first time again. …Do you know what I mean, Nami- _san?”_

“Yep. But we can’t do anal this time.”

“Oh, that’s fine.”

“Really? But you like it so much…”

“Nami- _san,_ please!” Sanji exclaimed, finally looking at her. “I mean—we’ll do it in the f-future, right? So, it’s not a big deal.”

Nami grinned. “Yeah. It’s just because I have less lube than I thought from last time, and I haven’t been able to find something good _and_ cheap since then. Is there anything you want to do besides anal?”

Sanji shook his head. “Whatever you think of is fine, Nami- _san._ ”

“Who’s a good boy?”

Sanji, caught off-guard, slumped, smiling as his head sagged before he straightened up again, arms at his sides. “I am, mistress.”

“Kneel here.”

“Yes, mistress.” Sanji knelt before the tub, gazing at Nami as she knelt inside of it, chest above the water as she held his chin with two wet fingers.

“I’m going to give you some instructions, Sanji- _kun_ ,” she murmured. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, mistress.”

“When you wake up, I want you to forget all about being hypnotized,” she said, staring into his blank eyes. “All your triggers will still work on you. You will remember that we have been having sex, but you won’t recall details, nor will you dwell on it. You’ll think you came in here to ask when we’ll next have sex, and I told you I’m not sure.” She glanced down at his pants, where signs of arousal were already showing. “The next time we get together for sex, I am going to do something to hypnotize you. Whatever method I use, you will find irresistibly hypnotic, and you won’t be able to stop yourself from falling into a trance just like this one.” She smiled. “And when I wake you up from _that_ trance, you will remember everything I’ve told you to forget just now.” She paused. “Is that clear?”

“Yes… mistress,” Sanji said.

“Can you tell me what will happen when you wake up?”

“I will forget I’ve been hypnotized,” Sanji murmured. “I’ll think I came in here to ask you when we’ll next have sex. I’ll remember we’ve had sex before, but I won’t remember or worry about the details. Whatever you use to hypnotize me when we’re together next time, I won’t be able to resist… and I will find it arousing… as I go into a trance like always. When I wake up from that trance, I will remember what I forgot this time.”

“Very good. Say it all again, twice more.”

Sanji repeated his instructions.

“Good boy.” Nami sank back into the water. “Stand up, lean against the counter.”

“Yes, mistress.” Sanji did so, smiling at nothing.

“One more thing…” She eyed his pants, at the point of straining. “You won’t notice you’re hard until you leave the room, and you’ll think it happened by chance as you were leaving.”

“Yes, mistress.”

“Wake up on three. One, two, three.” Nami clapped her hands and Sanji woke up with a start, rubbing his head.

“Is that all you wanted?” Nami asked, putting on an air of irritation.

“Yeah—sorry to bother you,” Sanji said quickly, hurrying out. The door shut and Nami heard a small groan of embarrassment from behind it. She grinned and sank further into the water.

* * *

“Okay, what I want to know is, why Sanji?”

Usopp shrank back when Nami only stared at him. She had asked Sanji for a tangerine smoothie, and so Sanji was outside picking fresh fruit to use. Everyone else was still finishing lunch, Luffy picking bits of food off of everyone’s plates.

“Why Sanji what?” she asked finally.

“I was just curious,” Usopp whispered. “Don’t kill me.”

“You mean, why’d I ask him to get together with me?”

He nodded and glanced at Robin. “Is he coming back yet? What’s he doing?”

Robin gave him a stern look. “Usopp, I can’t believe you want me to _spy_ on him. How rude.”

“What? Sorry, I—”

“He’s not coming back yet. We have another minute.” She winked. “Go on, Nami.”

Nami looked around the table. “In the first place, how many of you would actually have sex with me if I asked?”

Franky shrugged, Brook raised his hand, and Usopp raised his slowly enough where he could still put it down if he changed his mind. Robin raised hers after a moment.

“Depends on what you’d want to do,” she added by way of explanation.

“I appreciate it.” Nami gestured to Brook. “I’m not having sex with you, ever.”

“Would you judge me for how I look?” Brook said mournfully. “Nami- _san_ , please be a bit open-minded here!”

“What about me?” Usopp asked, tentative.

“Maybe. Probably not.” Usopp hung his head. “Second question, out of you three, would any of you be willing to bottom?”

“Why are we talking about this again?” Zoro said. He glared at Usopp. “Why did you bring this up?”

“I was curious! To answer your question, Nami, I’m willing to try new things—”

“Can I go?” Chopper interrupted.

“No one’s stopping you,” Zoro said. Chopper trotted out the door.

“I would also be willing to try,” Brook said. “In fact, perhaps I could join you and—”

“Absolutely not. Sanji- _kun_ would have to agree to this, too, anyway.” She looked to Usopp. “As for you—”

“Basically,” Zoro interrupted, “the bottom line is that she asked the cook because he’ll do anything she asks.”

“Precisely,” Nami said with a grin. “Does that answer that, Usopp?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Usopp said. “I was mostly wondering because you never showed interest in him before.”

“Well, he was the most conv—”

“Sorry for taking so long, my dear!” Sanji exclaimed, hurrying into the kitchen. He glared at Luffy. “Quit stealing! I told you to help yourself if you get hungry again!”

“But the food was right here,” Luffy protested. Everyone looked at their plates to find them picked clean, and the ones closest to Luffy punched him.

“What were you guys talking about?” Sanji added, going to the counter to prepare the fruit.

“Nothing,” everyone said together.

* * *

“Nami- _san?”_

“Yes?”

Sanji shifted on the bathroom floor, his hands tied loosely behind him behind his head to the bath faucet. “Can I ask why you didn’t let me take off my underwear?”

“Nope.” Nami, who was only topless as well, knelt in front of him. “And in a minute, you won’t want to.”

“What do you mean?”

“Shh.” She slipped a hand into the band of her panties and tugged out a coin with a hole in the center, a string tied through it. “Do you want to make a bet, Sanji- _kun?”_

“What’s the bet?”

“I’m going to try to hypnotize you with this.” He eyed the coin as she continued, “If you succeed, I’ll do whatever you want here. But if _I_ succeed, _you_ do whatever _I_ want.”

Sanji gulped. “D—Deal.” After all, he wasn’t someone like Luffy, easily tricked and manipulated.

“Then let’s start.” Nami held the string by its end and let the coin dangle in front of Sanji’s face. She swung it back and forth, slowly as she was able. “Just follow this with your eyes.”

Sanji had figured he could watch Nami the whole time, but the coin’s movements caught his eyes every time he tried to focus on something else. His eyes moved with it and soon he stopped trying to look away at all.

“Watch it swing back and forth, back and forth,” Nami said in the background, gazing at Sanji. “It’s getting harder and harder to think.”

Sanji gulped, blinking slowly. His thoughts were leaving him almost as soon as they formed.

“It’s so much easier to let me think for you,” Nami continued. “Watch it swing back and forth, back and forth. Sink deeper. Your mind is going blank.”

Sanji couldn’t remember what he had been trying to think about. His shoulders slumped where he sat and his cock stirred in his underwear.

“I will think for you. You can stop thinking entirely now, and let your mind become empty.” Nami smiled. “Watch it swing back and forth, back and forth. You are falling under my power.”

Sanji’s mouth hung open, his eyes sleepy and blank.

“Sink deeper for me. Watch it swing back and forth, back and forth.” He was half-hard already. “You are falling deeper and deeper under my power. It feels so good to let go, and to let me take control.”

Sanji blinked again, tracking the coin’s movements, utterly mesmerized.

“It’s so easy to let go and fall deeper and deeper under my control,” Nami whispered. “It feels so good to serve me.”

Seeing that Sanji’s boxers were tight, Nami leaned in. “When I snap my fingers, I want you to surrender your will to me,” she said, petting his hair. “I want you to sink deep into a mindless trance and be a good boy just for me. Understand?”

“Yes…” Sanji murmured.

Nami snapped her fingers and Sanji smiled, relaxing against the bathtub wall.

“You are completely under my power,” Nami said, lifting his chin with one hand and setting the coin aside. “You want to do as I say. Is that right?”

“Yes,” Sanji murmured, dazed.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes… mistress.”

“Very good.” Nami straddled him and ground her crotch on his clothed erection, making him gasp and shiver. “Who is in control, Sanji- _kun?”_

“You are, mistress,” Sanji moaned, mouth falling open again.

“Then don’t climax unless I order you to. Understand?”

“Yes, mistress,” Sanji said, shuddering as she rubbed up against him again.

“Good boy.” Nami took his face in her hands and kissed him, biting his lips and tongue to receive muffled moans. He gazed at her with reverence as she pulled back.

“How does it feel?” she asked, leaning over to untie his hands. “How does it feel to be under my control and at my mercy?”

“It… feels wonderful,” Sanji murmured, letting his hands drop to his sides.

“Don’t you dare touch yourself. Stand up.”

“Yes, mistress.” Sanji stood, his boxers showing the outline of his erection.

“Undress me.”

“Yes, mistress.” Sanji pulled down her skirt and underwear, a long, slimy trail following her panties until it broke off.

“Show me what your mouth can do.” Nami pointed to her crotch.

“Yes, mistress.” Sanji knelt and worked his tongue into her folds, swirling it around and breathing hard through his nose. Nami held his head there, her heart beating fast as he worked magic.

“You’re so good, Sanji- _kun_ ,” she whispered. “But that’s enough. Back up.”

“Yes, mistress.” Sanji moved his head back, his lips still shiny with her fluids. She knelt and kissed him again, licking them off, and he shuddered.

“I think I’ll make you come in your underwear tonight, Sanji- _kun_ ,” she said, palming his crotch. “How does that sound? Do you want to mess yourself in front of me?”

“Whatever you desire, mistress,” he said with a shiver.

Nami stood. “I don’t know if you’ve done enough to earn orgasm,” she said, pursing her lips as if troubled. “Maybe you should beg me to let you come.”

“Please let me, mistress,” Sanji murmured, bowing. He rubbed his head on her legs. “Please let me come… I’ll do whatever you say.” He kissed her feet. “Mistress, please, I’ll be good…”

“Oh, well… I suppose so,” Nami said, smiling. He sat up and gazed at her. “Who do you think should come first, Sanji- _kun_ , you or mistress?” She pet his hair.

“Whatever you want, mistress,” Sanji said dreamily. A wet spot had formed at the front of his boxers.

“I think I’ll go first. Won’t you take care of that for me?” Nami sat on the edge of the bath next to him and spread her legs. “You can use your hands.”

“Yes, mistress!” Sanji turned to her and rubbed her gently, moving his finger in circles on her clit. She bit her lip, watching him work her with those blank eyes and smile.

“Speed it up a bit,” she ordered.

“Yes, mistress.” Sanji did so, and Nami shuddered within a minute, her head falling to her chest as she came.

Sanji had backed off as her orgasm ended, and a moment later she looked up, smiling beneath sweaty strands of hair.

“Very good,” she praised, petting his hair again. “It’s your turn. Sit next to me.”

“Yes, mistress!” Sanji did so and Nami stood, palming his crotch. She rubbed it hard and fast, squeezing every so often to make him gasp and moan.

“You can come now,” she whispered. With a few more rubs he cried out, cock throbbing through his orgasm. Nami caught him before he fell, supporting his head.

Sanji sat up sleepily within a minute, breathing slowing.

Nami tsked, looking at the semen dripping out of his boxers. “Oh, you made such a mess. We’ll clean that up later, don’t worry. Now, what do you say?”

“Thank you, mistress,” Sanji murmured.

“I want you to wake up when I clap my hands, understand?”

“Yes, mistress.”

“Three… two… now.” She clapped her hands and had to catch him again as he nearly fell over upon waking. He looked down at the state of his boxers and flushed in embarrassment.

“I’ll, um,” he said, voice cracking, “I’ll get this.”

He stood on shaky legs and pulled down his boxers at last, taking them to the sink to rinse them before grabbing a towel to mop up the mess on the floor. Nami took it from him to wipe down where she had sat.

“How was that?” she asked, turning on the bath faucet.

“It was amazing,” Sanji said after a moment. He smiled. “Thank you so much, Nami- _san_.”

“Was it embarrassing enough?”

“I—” Sanji rubbed his neck, looking anywhere but her.

“That must mean yes.” She kissed his shoulder and they got into the bath. Nami turned off the faucet after a moment and Sanji leaned into her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and started massaging. “How do you feel?”

“I feel fine.”

“I’ve been wondering,” Nami continued, moving onto his back, “just how does it feel to be in a trance?”

Sanji swallowed. “Well,” he said, relaxing into her touch, “it feels… good.”

“Can you be more specific?”

“It feels like I’m floating,” Sanji said, looking at the water and hunching his shoulders before Nami touched them again, making him relax. “And when you tell me to do something, it feels like I can’t… like I really have to do it. Because I’m not thinking about anything except doing what I’m told.”

“And you like that?”

“A lot.” He sighed. “I never knew, before we…”

Nami picked up one of his hands and lightly massaged the wrist and palm. Sanji shivered. “Well, it really makes me happy that you’re happy with this, you know?”

“I’m glad, Nami- _san_ ,” Sanji exclaimed with heart-filled eyes. She took his other hand and rubbed circles into the wrist and palm.

“I mean,” she continued, “I always knew you were a slut, so…”

“Hey—! That’s not fair—”

* * *

Sanji looked on either side of him as he was accosted by Brook and Usopp.

“So, man-to-man,” Usopp said, putting an arm around Sanji’s shoulders. “Can you tell us what it’s like?”

“What what’s like?”

“Being with Nami- _san_ ,” Brook said.

“Specifically, being the bottom,” Usopp added. “Because I’m not quite sure how you guys go about that, and—”

“Fuck you both, I’m not telling you shit,” Sanji snapped.

“I honestly never thought you were the type, Sanji- _san_ ,” Brook said seriously. “Of course, what man could resist doing what Nami- _san_ asks—”

“It’s not that hard,” Usopp muttered.

“—But I would have thought that, as a man, you would have been in charge in the end—”

“How old are you again?” Sanji said.

“—One would think she would have to put you under a spell to be the—”

“Alright, both of you get away from me or I’m hiding the tea and hot sauce,” Sanji hissed. He stormed off.

“What set him off?” Usopp said. Brook shrugged.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of the new year! For anyone waiting on my ZoSan series, I'm sorry it's taking so long to get back to. Rest assured I'm still meditating on ideas for the next chapter, specifically for something new for Sanji to suggest to Zoro, and in the meantime I'm working on my other projects.

Sanji looked up and smiled as Nami entered the kitchen. “My dear, are you hungry?” he exclaimed. “Thirsty? Do you need anything?”

“Yeah, do you have a few minutes?” Nami asked, leaning on the counter. “I wanna jack you off.”

Sanji’s eyes widened as he stood up straight. “Wh—uh—y-yeah, maybe somewhere private—um—any special reason?”

“I wanted to ask you something for the next time we get together,” Nami said, batting her eyes and smiling. Sanji had kindly taken it upon himself to get a new bottle of lubricant, having left it on Nami’s pillow the other day. “But, you know, I want it to be a surprise for you. So if you don’t remember the question, it stays a surprise. Get it?”

Sanji gulped. “Yeah. That’s fine. So… where…”

“Not here, anyone could come in…”

“I know _that_ all too well,” Sanji said, scowling at the memory.

“Right, right.” She pursed her lips. “I think Robin’s outside… our room will do. I’ll put a sign or something on the door.”

She straightened and left the room, beckoning, and Sanji followed in a hurry. After hanging a scribbled _Don’t come in_ sign on the door, she shut it tight.

“This is our chance,” Usopp whispered. He, Brook, and Franky approached the door, pressing their ears to it.

“Why’re we doing this if we can’t see them?” Franky whispered. “We’ve all heard the noises curly makes.”

“Because I, personally, am curious as to what Nami- _san_ does to get Sanji- _san_ beneath her,” Brook whispered.

“Me too,” Usopp agreed.

The door opened, knocking them aside, and all three scattered at Nami’s scary face before she could even speak.

“And don’t come back!” she yelled for good measure before slamming the door shut.

“Idiots,” Sanji muttered, sitting on the edge of her bed.

“Yeah. You ready to start?”

Sanji nodded. Nami grabbed a towel from her laundry hamper and brought it over, sitting next to Sanji. “Who’s a good boy?”

He smiled, shoulders slumping as his eyes and mind emptied. “I am, mistress.”

Nami groped his crotch, rubbing and squeezing until his pants were straining. She unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants, pulled down his fly, and tugged down his boxers, letting his erection spring free. She got the lube from her dresser and squirted some into her hand.

“Sanji- _kun,”_ she whispered, beginning to stroke him, “can you answer something for me?”

“Yes, mistress,” he murmured.

“If I asked you to crossdress for roleplaying, would you be willing to do it?”

He was silent, staring into space.

“Good boy,” she said, snapping her fingers. He stiffened, smiling, and then relaxed again.

“Sanji- _kun,_ if I asked you to crossdress during sex, would you be okay with that?” she repeated, still stroking him.

“I…” He hesitated again.

“Good boy.” She snapped her fingers and stroked him faster as his head swayed. “Sanji- _kun,_ would you be willing to crossdress for sex if I asked you to?”

“Cross… dress,” he repeated.

“Wearing some of my clothes. A skirt and shirt, maybe stockings.”

“Uh…”

“Good boy.” She snapped her fingers again. Sanji’s head dropped to his chest, mouth hanging open. His cock leaked and Nami ran her thumb in circles around the head. “Sanji- _kun,_ answer the question.”

“Yes, mistress,” he murmured.

“If I asked you to crossdress for sex, would you do it?”

“Y… ye…” He struggled to answer.

“Good boy.” She snapped her fingers yet again, and Sanji fell back onto the bed. His cock throbbed and he slowly sat up again, barely keeping his eyes open. A spot of drool appeared at the corner of his smiling mouth.

“Sanji- _kun,”_ Nami repeated, deliberately slowing her ministrations, “if I asked you to wear a skirt and nice shirt from my closet for sex, would you do it?”

“Yes… mistress,” Sanji murmured at last in a monotone. “Yes, mistress, whatever you want, mistress.”

“Very good.” Nami sped up again. “Now listen carefully. The next time we’re alone and I touch the back of your neck, I want you to put on the clothes you see on the bed. As soon as you do, you’ll forget what you were just doing, who you are, and who I am. You’ll think you’re a girl who was captured by pirates, and I’m about to secretly let you go, but someone’s given you a drug to increase your libido, and before you leave, you’ll do anything to get fucked. Of course, you won’t notice anything that tells you any of that isn’t true. And when I clap my hands, you’ll wake up and remember everything. Is that clear?”

“Yes, mistress, I understand, it’s clear, mistress,” Sanji mumbled, staring at where Nami worked him.

“And of course,” Nami continued, “I want you to forget for now that I ever told you about this. You can remember that I wanted to ask you something, but you won’t remember what the question was. Understand?”

“Yes, mistress, I understand, mistress,” Sanji murmured, head swaying.

“Repeat what I told you,” she ordered, twisting her hand gently around his cock as precome dripped down the side.

“The next time you touch the back of my neck, I will put on the clothes I see,” Sanji murmured in a monotone, breath trembling under Nami’s hand. “I will think I am a girl who has been captured by pirates and given a drug to increase arousal. I will think you are one of the pirates who is helping me escape, but because of the drug, I will beg you to fuck me.” He shivered. “I will not notice anything that tells me any of that isn’t true. When you clap your hands, I will wake up and remember everything.”

“Very good, Sanji- _kun,"_ Nami whispered, kissing his neck. “You’re such a good boy. I’m very happy.”

“Thank you, mistress, I’m glad, mistress, anything for you, mistress,” Sanji babbled, panting.

“I want you to come on three,” she ordered. “One… two…” She sped up her motions. “Three.”

She cupped her hand over Sanji’s cock as semen spurted out and he fell back onto the bed. She used the towel to wipe him off and dry her hand. Sanji sat up after a moment, sitting at attention and waiting for orders.

“Wake up on the count of five,” she said, patting his shoulder. “Five… four…” He stirred. “Three… two… one.”

She clapped her hands and he started, shivering. He looked down at himself and fixed his pants, stumbling to his feet.

“Thank you, Nami- _san,_ ” he said, smiling nervously. He offered her his hand and she took it. “Can I ask what was the—?”

“Nope.”

“Only, I have a bad feeling—”

“Deal with it later,” she said with a wink. “Excuse me for a moment.”

She stormed to the door and flung it open, glaring at Usopp, Brook, and Franky. “If you value your wallets and your lives, you’ll forget what you heard,” she said sweetly.

“We didn’t hear anything, we swear,” Usopp exclaimed, crossing his heart.

“Truly, Nami- _san,_ we heard talking but no words,” Brook added, crossing his ribcage.

“Hm?” She folded her arms. “Are you _sure?”_

They nodded. She looked back at Sanji, gestured to the three, drew her finger across her throat, and left to the other side of the ship.

Sanji left the room and shut the door, taking the sign off. He turned to the three waiting before him.

 _“Did_ you guys hear what we were saying?” he asked in a low voice. “I won’t kick you, promise.”

They shook their heads. Sanji sighed and left, heading back to the kitchen, leaving them to look around in confusion.

* * *

It was the next night when Nami brought Sanji into her bedroom. “Ready to start?”

“Yeah,” he whispered, swallowing.

She kissed him, pulled back, and tapped the back of his neck. His expression went blank and he shuffled to her bed, undressing robotically and laying his clothes on the floor. When he was naked, he picked up the skirt, but his face twitched as he stared at it. He lowered it, lifted a leg, and slipped it inside, but froze and drew it back as if he had been stuck with a needle.

“Nami- _san,”_ he said, turning around, back in control.

“What?” she said, looking at him in surprise.

“I’m sorry,” he said, setting the skirt down on the bed again. “I don’t want—I can’t wear this.”

He got his underwear back on and sat on the edge of the bed, face in his hands. Nami came forward and sat next to him, rubbing his back.

“So you remember what I asked you to do?” she said.

He nodded.

“And you’re not okay with it after all?”

He shook his head.

Nami sighed. “Alright, fine. Don’t be so upset.”

“I didn’t want to disappoint you,” Sanji said, uncovering his face but lowering his head. “I already agreed to it and everything—”

“Just because I’m disappointed doesn’t mean you can’t back out anyway,” Nami interrupted. “Look, did I go too far yesterday? Putting you that deep to make you answer the question?”

Sanji shrugged. “I don’t… think so. I guess… I thought I could handle wearing that stuff for you… but I can’t.”

“Can I ask why?”

“I don’t know! It’s—it’s weird, I feel weird—” He groaned. “I’m sorry, Nami- _san_ —maybe another time.”

“I wouldn’t tell anyone,” Nami said. “But okay. Thanks for telling me.”

She sensed Sanji was conflicted about how he actually felt about crossdressing, but didn’t press the matter—he didn’t look like he wanted to talk about it. Instead, she kissed his cheek. “Still wanna fuck?”

“Yeah, if you do,” Sanji said in relief.

“Okay.” Nami tapped her chin. “How about… a similar situation, without the skirt?”

Sanji nodded fervently.

“Who’s a good boy?”

He smiled. “I am, mistress.”

“Put your clothes back on.”

“Yes, mistress.” Sanji stood and dressed himself again. By the time he finished, a bulge was already showing at his crotch, and he knelt before her, waiting.

“When I clap my hands, I want you to forget who I am and where we are,” Nami said. “You’ll think you’ve been captured by an enemy crew, which I am part of, and I am helping you escape. But the others have drugged you to increase your libido, and you’re getting hotter by the minute. You’ll do anything to have me fuck you, because the drug will only wear off after you climax, and you can only climax if you take it up the ass. Understand?”

“Yes, mistress,” Sanji said, shivering.

“Repeat what I told you.”

Sanji did so.

“Very good. When I clap my hands again, you’ll come back to your trance.”

“Yes, mistress.”

Nami stood, went to the door, and clapped her hands. Sanji started and stood, turning to her. He looked down and made a move to cover his crotch.

“What’s wrong?” Nami asked, one hand on the door handle. “Don’t you wanna get out of here?”

“I do,” Sanji exclaimed. “But something’s wrong—” One hand over his pants started rubbing and he forced himself to stop. “I—I feel—”

Nami came forward and knelt, yanking away his hands and studying his crotch. “Oh, no,” she said sympathetically. “They actually did it.”

“Did what?!”

“I heard them talking about drugging you earlier,” Nami said. “To hype up your arousal, for torture.”

Sanji’s eyes widened. “Oh. Shit. It’s definitely working.”

“We’re not going to get anywhere with you like this,” Nami said. “Someone’s bound to hear you.”

“Hear me?”

She squeezed his crotch and he let out a moan, clapping a hand over his mouth.

“Yeah, I thought so.” She shook her head. “Geez, just hurry it up, okay?”

“Hurry—? Oh, right.” Sanji removed his pants and underwear and sat on the bed, spitting into his hand and beginning to jack off. Small moans escaped him as he worked himself, and Nami faced away from him, rubbing herself over her skirt.

“I… can’t,” Sanji groaned at last. “It’s… not working…”

“Keep at it,” Nami said encouragingly.

He looked at her, blinking as if he’d just noticed her. “Can you… help?” he said. “I hate to ask, but…”

“Help? How?”

“Um… well…”

Nami approached him and took off her shirt. “Is that good?”

Sanji nodded and stared at her breasts in a daze, speeding up his hand. But soon he groaned in frustration again, head falling to his chest.

“Fuck… it’s… still not coming,” he gasped. “Damn… so hot…”

“Here,” Nami said. She climbed up and pushed him to the bed, going after his neck. She bit him hard in several places, sucking firmly on each part and drawing out pants from him. She moved downwards, giving his shoulders and chest the same treatment. When she finally pulled back, she bent down and opened her mouth, taking Sanji in. Ignoring the shocked jerk of his legs, she moved her mouth up and down, licking around his heavy shaft.

“Better?” she asked, pulling back and wiping her mouth.

“That was… amazing,” Sanji said, staring at her in awe. “But it’s not… shit…”

He took off his shirt, legs moving apart. “Fuck, I need more… please…”

“More fellatio?” Nami asked, smiling.

“No—please—fuck me,” Sanji panted. “I think that’s—what I need.”

“Are you sure?” Nami said. “You don’t mean you want to fuck me?”

“I’m sure! Something—” He moaned, a hand going to his cock again to stroke himself. “Something tells me that—that won’t work—”

“Damn modern medicine,” Nami said, hiding another grin. “It just so happens I have a toy under my bed, so you’re in luck.”

“Please,” Sanji said, moaning at the thought. “Please, fuck me—”

He lay on his back, spreading his legs apart and using his hands to spread his cheeks, cock throbbing on his stomach.

“You sound like you’ve asked for this before,” Nami remarked, taking her time getting out the box from under her bed. She leisurely removed her skirt and underwear, took out the dildo, and strapped it to her hips, making adjustments so it sat just right. “And you look like it, too. Is that true?”

“N—No,” Sanji insisted. “No, I just—I need it—” He pushed sweaty hair out of his face. “Please, fuck me, I need it so bad—”

“You really do sound like a slut,” Nami whispered, rubbing her hands over his chest. He moaned at her touch, sensitive from increased libido, and shuddered again. “If you need it that badly, do it yourself.”

“What?” Sanji said, staring up at her with hazy eyes.

“Switch positions, come on, sit up.”

Sanji scrambled to get sitting and crawled to the other end of the bed while Nami lay where he had just been. She grabbed the lube and used it to slick up the black shaft.

“Seat yourself,” she said, pointing to the dildo. Sanji clambered forward and placed his hole on the tip of the toy, spreading his cheeks with his hands again and sinking onto it slowly. His head fell back and he moaned loudly, balancing himself with his hands on either side of Nami. Without further hesitation he started to move up and down on the toy, gritting his teeth in a vain attempt to keep his volume down.

“Feel better yet, you slut?” Nami asked, succeeding in bringing out another groan.

“Yeah,” Sanji gasped, already-hazy eyes filling with tears. “Fuck, fuck, it’s so good—” He moaned. “Thank you, thank you—”

“Is this what you do in your spare time?” Nami asked, biting her lip as the toy’s motions jostled her clit. “Fuck yourself in the ass?”

Sanji’s moan was drawn-out. His cock throbbed, aching for release.

“Hurry it up,” Nami said, running her hands down his sides. “Come already.”

Sanji’s movements became jerky and semen shot from his cock. Nami blocked her face by cupping a hand over the head, letting most of it fall onto her stomach. Sanji, barely conscious, supported himself over Nami, bent over and panting. Nami rubbed herself over the toy until she, too, climaxed, relaxing on the bed.

Sanji came to his senses and removed himself, wincing. He spotted an old towel in the laundry hamper and used it to wipe off Nami, who stirred and sat up.

“I’m fine now,” he whispered. “Thank you. I’m sorry.”

“No problem, it was fun,” Nami said. “You’re a natural.”

He looked down. “Um, can we go now?”

She clapped her hands and he knelt on the floor, smiling.

“How do you feel, Sanji- _kun?”_ Nami asked.

“Good, mistress,” Sanji replied.

“I’m going to wake you up now.”

“Yes, mistress.”

“Three… two…” She snapped her fingers and he jerked, waking up.

“Oh,” he exclaimed. He grinned, ears turning red. “Nami- _san,_ thank you, that was wonderful!”

“Feel up to a bath?” she asked with a wink, placing his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

Sanji stared into space as Nami massaged the back of his neck, having cleaned off herself already.

“Nami- _san?”_

“Mm?”

“Is there any reason you hypnotized me in the first place?” he asked. “I know you… must have a kink, but… wouldn’t asking me to call you mistress do the same thing for you?”

Nami stopped massaging and he turned around to see her staring at him in amusement.

“Yeah, in the first place, it’s kinky,” she said. “Just like your neck is. Have you been sleeping wrong?”

“Maybe, I don’t—”

“But secondly, it’s because you’re _shy.”_

“Sh—shy?”

“I know you’d do about whatever I wanted you to,” Nami said, returning to the massage. “But you were always so hesitant when it came to this. You blushed and stuttered the other day when I said I just wanted to jerk you off—you even did it whenever we _kissed._ Hypnotism made it much easier for you to just go for it.”

“Oh,” Sanji said. He squared his shoulders as if subconsciously trying to man up. “I see. I guess that’s true.”

“And _you_ fucking _me_ wasn’t working out for me,” Nami added.

“What? Shit, I’m sorry—” 

* * *

“What’re you all staring at?” Sanji asked at breakfast the next day.

“Nothing,” everyone said, looking away. Nami smiled to herself and continued eating.

Chopper looked up at Sanji and his eyes widened. “Oh! Sanji, why do you have bruises all over your neck?”

“Oh, wow, what happened?” Luffy exclaimed, noticing them for the first time, too. The others placed their hands on their heads in exasperation.

Sanji swallowed and tried to hitch his shirt collar up. “Oh, this is… I was attacked… by vampires.”

It was just about the lamest excuse he could’ve given.

“Really?! Vampires?!” Chopper cried, eyes lighting up. “Did you fight them off?”

“Sure did,” Sanji said. “They, uh, got me a few times, but I’m fine.”

“When did this happen?” Luffy exclaimed. “Why didn’t you wake us?”

“Last night,” Sanji said, looking away. “They came into the bedroom and Nami- _san_ and I fought them off. I bravely protected her, you see.”

“Wow, that’s amazing,” Chopper whispered.

“Vampires, huh?” Zoro said, not even looking up from his food. “Did they attack your dick, too?”

Nami glared at him and Sanji kicked him, slamming his face into his food.

* * *

“I just had a horrible thought,” Usopp whispered.

“What would that be?” Brook asked, leaning in with Franky.

“Do you think… Nami’s… d-doing Sanji… in his…” Usopp gestured to his behind.

“Ah,” Brook said. “Well… that would explain some things.”

“You guys didn’t realize?” Franky said. “I thought that was the conclusion we all came to. What else does bottoming mean, for a guy?”

“Well, you know!” Usopp exclaimed. “Lying down while—cowgirl style!”

Brook and Franky stared at him.

“Is that what you call that?” Brook asked.

“Why did you think he was limping?” Franky exclaimed.

“I thought she was hitting him!”

“She’s probably doing that, too!”

“Care to share what you guys are talking about?”

All three turned to Sanji, surrounded by a dark aura. They scattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of you wanted Nami carrying Sanji while they have sex-- the next chapter's for you guys.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to SummerOtaku once again for helping with this chapter!

Nami yawned and stretched, rubbing her neck. She had gotten caught up in mapmaking all day and ended up exhausted, having forgotten to take breaks to stretch her legs. But she  _ had _ promised Sanji a get-together for that night, taking advantage once again of Robin being on watch. And she  _ had _ been looking forward to it, and so had Sanji, she knew, but if she was going to be this tired… well. She’d find some way around it, wouldn’t she? 

She turned at a noise to find Robin waking up from a nap. 

“Evening,” Robin murmured, yawning. “How was your day?” 

“Oh, it was fine,” Nami said with a shrug, yawning with her. “Kinda tired.” 

“Oh? I hope Sanji won’t be disappointed.” 

Nami rolled her eyes. “Please. I have him under my thumb. He won’t care.” 

“I’m sure.” 

Nami shifted in her seat. “You’re okay with us using this room all the time, right?” 

“You only do it when I’m on watch,” Robin said carelessly, standing and stretching. “And you always clean up so nicely.” 

“So, no.” 

“That’s right.” Robin smiled. “I’ll kick you two out if you try to make me leave.” 

Nami held up her hands, grinning. “There’s always the bathroom, don’t worry! And Sanji- _ kun _ would never.” 

“Are you saying you would?” 

“Well, maybe.” 

Nami looked down as several hands sprouted from her chair, and she fell over laughing as Robin started tickling her. 

* * *

“Are you tired, Nami- _ san?”  _ Sanji asked as they got ready for that night, Nami setting up a chair next to her bed as she yawned. “Do you need anything?”

“I’m fine,” she said, waving a hand. She glared at the door and stormed to it, throwing it open and punching Franky. “ _ Get the hell out of here, pervert!”  _

“Excuse me, Nami- _ san,”  _ Sanji said, going out the door. When the bangs and crashes from outside faded, he returned, all smiles. “I think he decided to go to bed early.” 

“You’re the best,” Nami said, patting his shoulder. She sat on the chair. “I’m ready when you are.” 

He nodded, fiddling with his shirt in anticipation. 

“Who’s a good boy?” 

His hands dropped to his sides and he smiled. “I am, mistress,” he murmured, kneeling before Nami. 

“Stand up,” Nami ordered. “Take off all your clothes.” 

“Yes, mistress.” Sanji stood and undressed, standing at attention as soon as his clothes were on the floor, his cock growing hard. 

“Lie down on the bed.” 

“Yes, mistress.” Sanji did so, staring at the ceiling. 

“Close your eyes,” Nami ordered. “Don’t you dare open them until I tell you to.” 

“Yes, mistress.” Sanji’s eyes fell shut. 

There was a minute of silence before Nami slunk forward and wrapped her hand around Sanji’s hardened length, moving her hand up and down slowly. 

“Can you feel that?” she whispered. 

“Yes, mistress,” he whispered, shivering. 

“We’re going to play a game now. You can come anytime you want, but if you can’t hold back for more than a few minutes, you’ll be punished. Understand?” 

“Yes, mistress.” 

Nami’s hand sped up, and Sanji found his sensitivity growing as he grit his teeth. Her thumb rubbed over his head every few strokes, leaving him weak, and only two more minutes had passed when he found he could no longer hold back, and came onto his stomach. 

“Oh, dear,” he heard Nami say as he came back to consciousness. “You couldn’t help yourself, could you, slut? What do you say?” 

“I’m sorry, mistress,” Sanji gasped, his cock limp from the orgasm. 

“You are not allowed to come without permission again. I’m going to punish you now.” 

“Yes, mistress.” 

Nami came forward again and bit down on his neck, making him cry out. She tugged on still-sensitive skin until Sanji knew it would leave a mark, and then she moved on, Sanji lying still and helpless under her touches. As she worked, one of her hands moved over his torso, playing with his chest and abs, and he shuddered with a whine. When she moved back, Sanji’s cock stood tall again, and he was shivering from her ministrations. 

“Good boy,” she murmured. “You’re nice and hard again for me.” 

“Yes, mistress.” 

Nami removed her clothes and scooped up Sanji from the bed. He rotated himself and hooked his legs around her neck so he was upside-down, facing her crotch, and she faced his cock. 

“Get to work,” she ordered. 

“Yes, mistress,” Sanji murmured, and ducked his head, burying his tongue inside her. He could barely breathe but so enjoyed the sensations, especially when Nami began to blow him above his head, moving her lips back and forth leisurely. Her hot, wet mouth made his brow crease and arms shake, and he was overwhelmed by the combination of that and the taste and smell of her juices. 

“Back off now,” Nami said. 

“Yes, mistress.” Sanji did so, and Nami did the same above him. She turned him so he faced her again, and sat on the edge of the bed, letting him sit on her lap for a minute to let the blood drain from his head back into his cock. It throbbed as she stood again and picked him up bridal-style, bringing his face close to her breasts. 

“Suck on them,” Nami ordered. 

“Yes, mistress.” Sanji worked on her soft breasts, his tongue and teeth brushing hard nipples and goosebumps. As he worked, Nami brought her other hand around his legs to stroke his needy cock. His desire to have her fill him with that toy grew stronger and stronger, but he stayed obedient to his orders, working on her chest. 

“And… stop,” Nami said. Sanji stopped, and caught his breath. “Do you want me to fuck you?” 

“Yes, mistress,” Sanji murmured. 

She hadn’t stopped stroking him, and her movements only made his hips thrust into the air hungrily as his arousal and sensitivity grew. “Then beg me.” 

“Mistress, please fuck me,” Sanji exclaimed, shaking in her arms. “Please, I’m sorry I came so quickly earlier, I’ll be good, I  _ need _ it… please fuck me, please, I need it so much…” 

“You slut,” Nami said. Sanji shivered. “If you want it that bad… okay.” 

She put on the strap-on and covered it in lubricant. Still holding Sanji, she pushed him up against the wall. He hooked his legs around her arms and pressed himself against the wall to hold himself up. 

“Are you ready?” she said. He could feel the tip of the toy touching his hole. 

“Yes, mistress,” he got out. 

She pushed it inside of him and he moaned as he sank onto it. Working together, with Sanji pressed against the wall and Nami holding him up with both the toy inside him and her arms through his legs, the dildo thrust in and out of his hole, massaging his prostate and making him see stars. He gasped and moaned with every hard thrust, the toy stretching his hole and his insides in the most pleasurable way. 

“You can’t come without permission,” Nami reminded him, her voice breathy with her own pleasure. Sanji moaned, sweat rolling down his neck, and his cock throbbed worse. The pressure was unbearable but so, so good, and he didn’t know what he wanted more: To come right then and there, or to continue the sweet torture of being filled up with a toy cock. 

“You love this, don’t you?” Nami continued, still rocking her hips hard and fast to drive the dildo deep inside Sanji, whose mouth hung open as he gasped and whined. “I barely have to lift a finger, and you’re already acting like a needy slut. Maybe we can sell your services on the street for some cash.” 

“Mistress, please,” Sanji gasped through his pants. “Only you, please, only you—” 

“You only want  _ me _ to fuck you? You’re so needy, but you only want  _ me?”  _

“Yes, mistress, I swear!” 

“You’re so loyal.” Nami adjusted her hips and moved the toy faster inside Sanji. His cock had long since started leaking, and he felt it running down the sides of his length. 

“Okay,” Nami said at last. “On the count of three, come for me.” 

“Yes, mistress, thank you,” Sanji cried, beginning to drool. 

“Three… two…” Nami paused. “One.” 

Sanji came, shaking and whimpering as his cock managed several strong spurts of come despite the orgasm he’d had beforehand. Nami gasped, breathing hard, and stopped thrusting, allowing him to finish on his own. 

“Good job… good job,” he heard her saying as he returned to consciousness again. She removed the toy from him and picked him up again, carrying him back to the bed and laying him back in his original position. 

“You’re such a good boy,” she whispered. “I want you to wake up completely on the count of five.” 

“Yes, mistress.” 

“Five… four… three… two… one.” 

She clapped her hands and he started, opening his eyes at last. He looked down at himself, finding semen coating his torso and the bed, and looked over at Nami, who was fully dressed again, her legs a bit sweaty but otherwise looking quite clean and prim. 

“That was amazing,” he whispered. “Thank you.” 

“Sure,” Nami said, standing. He got to his feet and she tossed him a towel, stretching. “You still wanna have a bath together?” 

“Of course,” Sanji said, confused, as he wiped himself down. Nami smiled and shrugged, yawning again, and they headed out the door. 

* * *

Sanji checked himself over in the mirror and found his neck strangely free of bruises or wounds. He wiped the drool from his chin while Nami undressed behind him, throwing a very wet pair of panties into the laundry pile and coming to the sink to wash off sticky fingers. He frowned, running a hand over his neck again.

“Hey, bathtime,” Nami said, tapping his shoulder. They climbed in and Sanji snuggled up to her, staring adoringly. 

“What?” she said, stifling a yawn as she tried not to fall asleep in the warm water. 

“You’re so  _ strong,”  _ Sanji said in wonder. “You’re amazing.” 

Nami stared at him, frowning. “Sanji- _ kun,  _ you…” 

“What?” 

She shook her head. “Never mind. Sure, I’m strong.” 

“You  _ are.  _ It can’t be easy to carry me for so long—” 

“Sanji- _ kun,  _ shut up and relax.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Sanji shut his mouth and held her hand underwater. 

When the water grew lukewarm, Sanji had to wake up Nami to get her up. They got dressed again and headed back to bed, splitting up at the stairs and bidding each other goodnight. 

“Did Nami- _ san _ not want to bring you to bed tonight?” Brook whispered as soon as the door shut. 

“Up yours, asshole,” Sanji snapped. “My Nami- _ san _ is very tired and wanted to go to sleep, and I’m  _ capable _ of bringing  _ myself _ to bed, thank you.” 

“Yeah, but with the bottoming thing—” Franky shut his mouth at a glare from Sanji. 

“Does anyone have anything else  _ stupid _ to say?” Sanji said dangerously. 

“Nothing I say is ever stupid and you’re stupid for saying that,” Luffy mumbled, half-asleep. 

“Nothing I want to risk saying,” Usopp admitted. Zoro and Chopper stayed fast asleep. 

“Then all of you shut the fuck up and let me sleep,” Sanji said, turning over in his bed. 

“Only if you let  _ us _ sleep,” Franky said bravely. “We could all hear you. I think Bro Zoro knocked himself out to avoid—” 

“Well,  _ excuse  _ me, I didn’t think it was any of your business,” Sanji sputtered, his ears turning red. 

“If you’re gonna be loud, we can’t help but make it our business,” Usopp said, equally bravely. 

“Not that I minded,” Brook assured Sanji. 

“If I say sorry, will you all drop it?” Sanji said, covering his face. 

“Until next time,” Usopp said warningly. 

“Fine. I’m  _ sorry.  _ Now let me sleep.” Sanji shut his eyes, mumbling as he drifted off, “Couldn’t help it…” 

“Weirdo,” Usopp whispered. 

“What’s that?” Franky said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The important thing is, Sanji had fun.


	9. Chapter 9

“Are you guys  _ actually  _ going to watch the ship?” Usopp asked as everyone prepared to go into town. 

Nami gave him a thumbs-up. “Of course! As long as no one comes back before dinnertime.” 

“Right…” Usopp looked back at Franky and Brook. “I’ll try to keep an eye on them.” 

“We owe you,” Sanji said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You’re a good man.” 

“You’re a pervert,” Usopp said, shaking his hand off. He and the crew waved farewell, and Nami waited until they were out of sight before turning to Sanji. 

“How do you feel about sex until dinnertime?” she asked. 

“Very positive,” Sanji said, placing his hands over his heart and grinning. “Maybe, if it’s not too much trouble—could we do something like last time?” 

“Last—? No, I don’t want to just sit there the whole time,” Nami said, shaking her head. 

“What?” 

“Who’s a good boy?” 

Sanji’s hands dropped to his sides. “I am, mistress,” he murmured, questions and thoughts leaving his head. 

Nami took his hand and led him upstairs. She pressed him against the outside wall and pushed her head into the crook of his neck, kissing and biting while rubbing up against his hardening member. While she tilted her head up to bite at his ears, one hand went to his crotch to grope and squeeze, making him groan and close his eyes. 

By the time she pulled away, his face was red and his pants were tight, and he gazed at her with a sleepy grin. 

“You wanna make us lunch?” she asked, running a hand down his cheek. “Something small.” 

“Yes, mistress,” he said, straightening and going inside. Nami followed him and sat at the table, closing her eyes and spreading her legs to touch herself while he started on a salad. 

“It’s ready, Nami- _ san!”  _

She opened her eyes to see Sanji setting her bowl in front of her, complete with small orange slices, and she looked up to see him sitting next to her with his own portion. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, seeing her staring at him. “Is it no good?” 

“Sanji- _ kun,  _ is something wrong?” she asked, studying his face. 

“What?” He blinked, looked her over, and then reeled back, eyes wide. “Oh, no, I’m sorry—” 

“Do you want to stop?” she asked, looking him over in concern. 

He shook his head. “No, no, it was an accident—I think I woke up when I was making lunch, I didn’t mean to.” 

“You’re sure?” she insisted. 

He nodded. “Sorry, Nami- _ san.”  _

“Okay,” she said, sitting back in her chair. “Just… eat your food first, then we’ll keep going.” 

“Thanks, Nami- _ san.”  _

They ate in silence except for a compliment from Nami, sending Sanji’s affection through the roof. As soon as Sanji had finished, Nami put down her fork and said, “Who’s a good boy?” 

“I am, mistress,” Sanji responded, slumping in his chair with a smile, his erection (which had shrunk after waking up) returning. 

“Are you?” she said, gazing at him. “You let yourself wake up when nothing was wrong. You made me worry, Sanji- _ kun.  _ That doesn’t sound like something a good boy would do.” 

“I’m sorry, mistress,” he murmured, bowing his head. 

“It sounds like you need to be punished,” she continued. “Don’t you agree?” 

“Yes, mistress, whatever you want,” he said, nodding. 

“Stand up,” she ordered. “Take off everything but your underwear and go sit on the couch.” 

“Yes, mistress,” he said, doing just that. He waited, staring into space while she tapped her chin, staring at him. 

“Spread your legs,” she said at last. “Bring your feet up onto the couch.” 

He settled into the position. 

“Don’t move an inch,” she ordered. “You are allowed to think right now. Every time you think about touching yourself or me touching you, you’ll become more aroused. The more aroused you become, the harder it will get to think again, and everything will go back to normal when you orgasm. Understand?” 

“Yes, mistress,” he breathed. 

“Good boy.” Nami returned to her salad, slowly finishing it off amidst Sanji’s moans slowly increasing in volume, pitch, and frequency. She spread her legs to touch herself again and heard another loud moan next to her. 

“That didn’t take long at all,” she remarked. “I guess you just couldn’t help yourself. You know this is why you’re not allowed to think, right?” 

“Yes… mistress,” Sanji moaned, trembling. “Thank you, mistress—” He interrupted himself with another whine. 

“I’ll be outside for a bit,” Nami announced, standing and getting their dishes. She put them in the sink, turned around, and placed a finger on her cheek. “Sanji- _ kun,  _ will you be extra good while I’m gone and keep doing what you’re doing?” 

“Yes, mistress,” Sanji gasped, beginning to drool. 

“Good boy. I’ll be right back.” Nami left the kitchen and leaned against the wall, catching her breath before heading to her room. She got out the strap-on box and brought it outside and down the stairs, taking it into the men’s room and slipping it under a bench. She straightened up, looked around, and then left, going back to the kitchen. 

Sanji was in a state. Drool dripped down his chin and pre-come wet his boxers as he moaned and whined, captivated by his own thoughts. 

“You’re a mess,” Nami said, kneeling next to him. “I want you to stop thinking now, if you didn’t already.” 

“Yes, mistress, thank you,” Sanji murmured. He gasped when her hand covered the bulge in his pants and began squeezing, stroking, and rubbing. 

“You’re so easy,” she said, kissing his trembling leg. “You get this turned on without even touching yourself. All I have to do is keep stroking and stroking until you—” She snapped her fingers— “ _ come.” _

Semen soaked his boxers as he came under her touch, whimpering and crying out as she stroked and stroked until he was soft again and his head fell onto his shoulder, eyes closing. 

Nami shook him awake and he sleepily opened his eyes, blinking. 

“We’re not done here,” she scolded him. “Kneel.” 

“Yes, mistress,” he mumbled, sliding off of the couch and kneeling in front of her as she sat down. She spread her legs and pulled down her underwear, already wet. 

“Show me what you can do with that mouth,” she said, pointing. “Make me come.” 

“Yes, mistress!” He crawled forward and started to eat her out, moving his tongue in the way that always made her clench her hands and grit her teeth. 

“Good boy,” she whispered, petting his hair. She gasped as he sucked on her clit, moving back and forth between that and her opening until she clenched in orgasm. She sat back against the couch, breathing hard, while Sanji sat back, swallowing what remained in his mouth and waiting for orders with an obedient smile. 

“Very good,” she praised, sitting up again. She took off her shirt. “Here’s a little reward. Hands only.” 

“Thank you, mistress!” He straightened, still on his knees, and massaged her chest in utter bliss. At the same time, she used her foot to rub his wet crotch until he was hard again. 

“Stop,” she ordered. Sanji backed away. “Can you remember what time you were planning to start on dinner, Sanji- _ kun?”  _

“What…” He gulped and stayed silent. 

“You may ask one question.” 

“Thank you, mistress. What time is it right now?” 

Nami told him. 

“In two or three hours, mistress.” 

“We can take our time, then.” She put her shirt back on. “Follow me.” 

“Yes, mistress.” Sanji stood and followed her out the door across the deck. She led him into the men’s quarters and turned on the lights. 

“Sanji- _ kun,”  _ she said, sitting on the bench and pointing. He knelt in front of her again. “You masturbate when you get the chance, don’t you?” 

Sanji gulped. “Yes… yes, mistress.” 

“Tell me about it. What do you usually think about?” 

“You, mistress,” Sanji said breathlessly. “But… sometimes I use… the magazines… in my locker.” 

“Is that so?” 

“Yes, mistress.” 

“Anything else special you want to share?” 

Sanji looked down at the floor. “Sometimes, I… can’t finish… until I imagine you giving me permission, mistress.” 

Nami grinned. “Thank you, Sanji- _ kun.  _ Tell me, you like being fucked, don’t you?” 

“Yes, mistress,” he said, blushing. 

“You’ve said that you only want me to fuck you, isn’t that right?” 

“Yes, mistress, of course.” 

“Why don’t we test that? Get out those magazines from your locker.” 

“Mistress?” he said, looking up. 

“Good boy,” she said, snapping her fingers. “Sanji- _ kun,  _ get out the magazines from your locker.” 

“Yes, mistress,” he murmured, swaying as he stood. He stumbled to his locker and opened it, pulling out a stack of magazines and setting them on the floor. 

“Now, pick out any girl,” Nami ordered. 

Sanji pointed to her. Nami laughed. “Nice try. I meant from the magazines, and you know it.” 

“Yes, mistress, sorry, mistress,” he said, kneeling. He closed his eyes and chose a magazine at random, flipping through it until he found someone he liked. He pointed to her picture. “This one, mistress.” 

“I want you to imagine that she’s fucking you,” Nami ordered. Sanji gulped. “Does that turn you on?” 

“N… No… mistress,” he lied, caught in a trap. 

“I don’t think you’re being honest, Sanji- _ kun.”  _ Nami leaned forward and made him look at her with a hand under his chin. “I think you’re being bad.” 

“No, mistress, never,” he said, shaking his head, unable to look away from her gaze. 

“You’re allowed to come whenever you want,” she announced, leaning back again. “Take off your boxers and masturbate for me. You can think, but  _ only  _ think about that girl—or any of those other girls—fucking you in the ass. Anyone but me.” She leaned forward. “If you come, we know what that means, right?” 

“Yes, mistress,” Sanji murmured, leaning back and pulling off his underwear. His hands moved to his cock and he spat in his hand and stroked, closing his eyes. She took off her clothes while he worked, willing himself not to come just yet, and she lay down on the bench, playing with herself and staring up at the ceiling. 

When he still hadn’t come after several minutes, she stood and wandered around the room, glancing back at him every so often to make sure he was still touching himself. Determined to prove himself, he was moving quite slowly, but sure that he would eventually cave, Nami put her clothes back on except her underwear and left the room. 

“Oh, hey,” Zoro said. Nami jumped as she shut the door. “Franky was looking for one of his tools, but Usopp wouldn’t let him come back here. Do you remember where his workshop is?” 

“Do I—of course I do,” Nami said, rolling her eyes. “Come on, it’s down here.” 

“Where’s the cook?” Zoro asked, following her. 

“In your room. Don’t ask.” 

It took them almost twenty minutes to find the proper tool through Zoro’s vague descriptions of what Franky had asked for and Nami trying to open hidden compartments, but in the end, Zoro walked away with what he needed. Nami rolled her eyes, sighing, and went back to the men’s quarters, opening the door. 

“You’ve got stamina,” she remarked, seeing Sanji still going at it with no sign of orgasm. He looked up at her with hazy eyes and then curled in on himself as he abruptly came. He fell back onto the floor, shivering, and blinked up at the ceiling, trying to stay awake. 

“Oh, dear,” Nami said, looking at the mess on the floor. “You held out for such a long time, but in the end, you’re just a whore after all.” 

“Yes, mistress,” Sanji agreed, sitting up slowly. “I’m sorry, mistress.” 

“Touch yourself until you’re hard again,” Nami ordered. 

Sanji’s hands went to his crotch, but he yanked them back. “Mistress, it’s sensitive—” 

“Good boy,” she said, snapping her fingers. “I don’t care. Do it anyway.” 

“Yes, mistress!” He started rubbing his crotch again, whimpering in pain, and slowly his cock stood straight again. 

“You’ve been awfully naughty,” she said, approaching him and kneeling next to him, staring him in the eyes. “You lied to me about how much of a big slut you are, and then you wouldn’t obey me when I first asked you? I think you need to be punished again.” 

“Yes, mistress, I’m sorry, mistress,” Sanji murmured, bowing his head. 

“You made a mess in here,” Nami said. “Clean it up.” 

“Yes, mistress.” Sanji stood. 

“Freeze,” Nami snapped. Sanji stopped, stiffening, and Nami stood, grabbing his shoulder. “Where were you going?” 

“To get towels, mistress.” 

“I didn’t say use towels. Get down there yourself and lick. It. Up.” 

Sanji’s breath hitched in his throat. “Mistress—” 

“Good boy.” She snapped her fingers. 

“Yes, mistress, of course, mistress,” Sanji babbled, grinning. He dropped to his hands and knees and opened his mouth, bowing his head to the floor and running his tongue over the first white stain. He gagged, but pursued his task, trying to swallow as little as possible. When he hesitated over one particular streak, Nami pushed his head down with her foot, forcing his face into it and making him take it into his mouth. 

“It’s clean, mistress,” Sanji announced, sitting up. His own semen dribbled out of his mouth as he smiled. 

“Good boy,” Nami praised. “Now put on your underwear and go rinse out that dirty mouth.” 

“Yes, mistress!” Sanji pulled on his boxers and shuffled out the door, returning soon with a clean face. Nami made him open his mouth to inspect it. 

“Good,” she said. “I’m going to fuck you now, but first…” She took off her clothes, sat on the bench, and spread her legs. “You can kiss me, once, wherever you want.” 

She closed her eyes, waiting, and then opened them in surprise when she felt his lips upon hers. His eyes were closed as he kissed her on the mouth, and then he opened them as he backed away, waiting with a smile. 

“Alright,” she said at last. “On your knees.” 

“Yes, mistress!” Sanji dropped to his hands and knees again. Nami pulled out the box and took out the dildo, buckling it to her hips and adjusting it. She opened Sanji’s locker and got out the lube, spreading it over the toy and rubbing some on Sanji’s hole, making him jump and shiver. 

“Here we go, slut,” she whispered. She drove the toy into him in one motion and he cried out, trying to stay relaxed as he clenched his teeth. “I bet you missed this. You’re so hard right now.” 

“Yes, mistress, I missed it, mistress,” Sanji agreed, shaking as she started to move. He whimpered with every thrust as the toy brushed his awakening prostate, and rested his arms on the floor up to his elbows, angling himself up into the toy. 

“Look at you. You’re so eager,” Nami said, leaning to one side to spank him. Tears sprang to his eyes as he whimpered, trembling down to his cock. “You can’t even think. All you can do is beg.” 

“Please, mistress,” Sanji whined on cue, sweat beading his back. “Please, I wanna come, mistress, please…” 

“Greedy. You already came twice today, didn’t you?” Nami spanked him again, this time on the other side, and moved her hand down to stroke his still-sensitive cock. “And who made you come?” 

“You did, mistress, you did,” Sanji gasped, moaning. “Please, mistress, I love you, mistress—” 

“Last one today, get ready,” Nami said. “When I reach one, come. Each number makes you more and more aroused. Ten.” Sanji shivered. “Nine. Eight. Seven.” Sanji’s vision blurred as tears filled his eyes again. “Six-five-four.” Sanji moaned, his cock throbbing in Nami’s hand. “Three… two… one.” 

Sanji came onto the floor again, shaking, only able to muster weak spurts of come thanks to his previous orgasms. He slumped, panting, and Nami slowly pulled the toy out. With a few strokes, she came, too, and relaxed onto the floor. 

“Good boy,” she said at last. “Wake up on five… four… three… two… one.” 

She clapped her hands and he started, blinking at her. He sat up and stared at the mess on the floor. 

“Don’t just sit there,” she said, smiling. “Get a towel or something.” 

“Yes, mistress,” he said. He crawled to the bench and pulled on his still-wet boxers, limping outside with the wall for support. Nami frowned after him, and frowned when he returned. 

“Sanji- _ kun?”  _ she said. 

He looked up from cleaning the floor, his face still expressionless. “Mistress?” 

“Are you awake?” 

“Yes, mistress.” He frowned. “Um, Nami—mistress—” 

He shook his head, dazed. “Sorry, mistr—Nami- _ san _ —” 

“Keep cleaning up in here, and then we’ll take care of that,” Nami said, her voice returning to commanding. 

“Yes, mistress,” Sanji said automatically. He blinked, still confused, and continued working. When the floor was clean, Nami made him wipe down himself as well, and grabbed their laundry after pulling on her clothes. She threw them into the laundry basket outside and dragged Sanji to the kitchen, half-carrying him. 

“Hold still,” she ordered. She shoved his head into the sink and turned on the cold water. When he started struggling, she turned it off and pulled him back out. 

“How do you feel?” she asked. His eyes were clear again. 

“Better,” he said. He grinned sheepishly. “Sorry.” 

“What happened?” 

He shrugged, looking away. “I guess my mind got stuck in that mode… ? It won’t happen again.” 

“Did we do it for too long?” 

He shrugged again, helpless. “I don’t know. I wish I did.” 

She kissed his cheek. “Well, I hope you had fun.” 

He rested his head on her shoulder. “Can we take a bath now?” 

“Don’t you need to start on dinner?” 

He groaned in protest. 

* * *

Collective glares from Nami and Sanji prevented Franky and Brook from ever completing the questions they tried to ask during dinner, particularly in regards to Sanji’s limp and refusal to sit down. Immediately following the meal, Sanji made Franky stay to wash the dishes and went up to the bathroom to meet Nami. 

“Hey,” he said, running a hand through his hair. 

“Hey,” Nami said, already undressed and running the bathwater. “Are you doing okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah, of course, why?” 

“You seemed stressed.” 

“I just need a bath is all.” 

Nami smiled. The tub was almost full. “Get your clothes off first, stupid.” 

Sanji smiled and started undressing. Nami shut off the bathwater and climbed in, and Sanji followed soon, sinking into the hot water with a sigh and a wince. 

Nami started massaging his shoulders. “So… is anything bothering you?” 

He stared into space, trying not to fall asleep. 

“You don’t… you don’t really think I’m a slut, right?” he said. 

Nami laughed. “Is that all?” 

“Nami- _ san—”  _

“No, of course not. It’s just part of the fun. Does it bother you?” 

Sanji smiled and shook his head. “No, no, not when it’s just for fun. I just wanted to make sure.” 

“Even if you were a slut, I wouldn’t care,” Nami added. “It’s just more blackmail material.” 

Sanji sank below the water. 


End file.
